Daughter of Ipswich
by Mrs.Hedlund2007
Summary: In the 1600s persecution of those with The Power spread throughout Massachusetts, the families of Ipswich formed a Covenant of silence.But now, I find myself falling down the rabbit hole.I don’t think I’m going to be able to climb out w/o revealing myself
1. Prologue

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Prologue

_No one really knows how The Power came to be._

_Not even the Book of Damnation recorded its beginning. But those who mastered it have always been hunted._

_In the middle of the 17__th__ Century, many escaped the brutal Witch-hunting in England and France by coming to America._

_As the brutal persecution of those with The Power spread throughout Massachusetts, the families of Ipswich formed a Covenant of silence._

_And for 300 years, it has kept them safe._

_Until now._

_And now, I find myself falling down the rabbit hole, just as Alice did. But now…I don't think I'm going to be able to crawl back out, without revealing my secrets along the way. Thus threatening the lives of everyone around me._


	2. Awakening

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Awakening

"What, Pogue?" I asked annoyed that he was just starring at me. But he had been starring at me for almost an hour now, which he had never done before.

"Pogue? Celeste?"

My twin brother and I both looked up, and saw Caleb, our mother, and Caleb's mother, Evelyn, standing in the door way looking at us.

"Yes?" I answered politely, closing my seventh grade World Geography textbook.

"Caleb is over here to play." My mother answered, but I could tell this was a coded message, that I didn't exactly get, but then again she had been acting funny, since I had discovered an old book, holding information about our family line. Well...actually since mine and Pogue's thirteenth birthday.

With that Caleb's mother nudged a quiet Caleb into the study, where Pogue and I had been sitting for hours doing our homework. Actually I was probably the only one doing homework, since Pogue seemed to have turned into a zombie.

Then they shut the door, and left Pogue, Caleb, and I in silence.

Caleb slowly made his way over to Pogue, and sat down next to him, not saying a work, but biting his cheek.

Caleb had been acting weird since his thirteenth birthday, but I naturally thought that he was getting older, and had better, or more important, things on his mind. After all Caleb, Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and I were starting to go through puberty, at the same time, and it was becoming awkward to do a lot of the things we had done before, when we were younger.

So, I went back to my homework, ignoring Caleb's and Pogue's intense stares at me.

But the longer they stared at me, the more anxious I became, the more I had begun to think that they had found out about my secrets. How I had a crush on Caleb, how Reid had already kissed me, how I had my period, and how I found that I these weird things happening to me. Like I could do…magic. Or at least that is what I thought it was, after reading our family history, before my mother snatched it out of my hands.

"Happy Belated Birthday," Caleb spoke quietly to Pogue and me.

"Thanks, dude." Pogue whispered back to him, while I nodded in politeness, writing down my answer from my homework. But I was still upset by the fact my father wouldn't allow Pogue and I have a birthday party.

Suddenly Pogue whispered with urgency to Caleb, completely turning his body, so I couldn't see his face," Did it happen to you?"

"Yeah," Caleb answered quietly, making me look at both of them with curiosity.

"What happened?" I loudly questioned both of them, confused by their question and answer. I was just hopping it wasn't anything gross.

Pogue looked back at me and bluntly answered," Magic, Celeste. You remember all those stories about the witch trails and everything. It's real. Caleb and I have magic powers."

At first I felt a wave of reassurance go over me, and I was about to tell them what was happening to me. But then-

"Only the first born son of each generation, in each family, gets the powers." Caleb explained quietly, looking up at me.

"Oh," I whispered quietly, pretending to act stunned and confused, but really I felt heart broken on the inside.

Maybe I was just seeing things. Maybe Pogue had been doing all of the things I had seen. Or maybe…I was really a witch. But who would believe? The answer, no one would. Not even my own twin brother.


	3. The Party

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

The Party

I looked up from my magazine to Pogue, who was dressed like he was going out. Probably the party that is taking place tonight in the Dells. I knew Kate was going, so obviously Pogue would be going.

"Yeah?" I groaned, as lowered my magazine, feeling the boredom eating me alive.

"You want to come with me for the party tonight?" Pogue offered, as he leaned against my bedroom door's frame.

"Is that an offer or a command?" I asked, as I closed my magazine. Sometimes I had to go along to these parties, to pretend to be one of the boy's girlfriend, so they wouldn't be mauled by other girls, or I had to come along, so Katie had someone to talk to.

"It's an offer." Pogue grinned, but laughed," But you might want to go, just to make an appearance. You know, you have an image to keep."

I stuck out my tongue at him, he knew I hated the idea of a class system in our school, but it was true. My brothers, and his buddies, were at the top of the food chain. And I…well I was sort of a geek, but if I didn't have Pogue as my brother and didn't keep the petite shape I had developed into, no one would probably know about me. But now, I was only sought after, because people wanted to get close to the boys.

I couldn't wait until college. I would go to Harvard and be away from all of these people, and go and live a life of my own.

But one problem had flawed my plan; Caleb was going to Harvard too.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat, knowing I would much rather hang out with the boys, than being left home alone. "Just give me a minute."

Pogue nodded, as he walked out of my bedroom leaving me alone. With a sly smile upon his face, as he trotted down the hallway.

I sighed, and looked down at the magazine on my lap.

Without much thought, the magazine floated to my pile of magazines, and neatly landed upon the top, making me smile, while I grabbed my sweater.

And the door closed behind me, as I walked down the hallway, pushing my arms into the sleeves of my sweater.

I wasn't going to lie, I loved using magic. But I knew the repercussions of what would happen to the boys, if they kept using magic. They would age, and get older. They would become addicted, and it would be the end of them.

But I had a little something up my sleeves that the boys didn't have, I was a girl. And girls don't age, like men do. But that is another story for another time.

In typical fashion of my brother, Tyler was already in front of our house, with Caleb in the back seat smiling and waving at us to hurry.

"Come on, you two!"

"_Someone_ had to get ready," my brother teased, as he led the way to Tyler's brand new SUV he had just bought himself. He was really proud of making is own money, and being too able to by the SUV on his own.

"You _just_ told me that you were leaving!" I chide, as I wrapped my sweater around me tightly, knowing it was going to get cold later.

"Yeah, right." Pogue chuckled, trying to get a rise out of me. "You knew about the party weeks ago."

With what little spurt of energy, I ran after Pogue to smack him. But he beat me to the car, and crawled into the back seat, next to Caleb, avoiding the smack I was about to give him.

I pouted and stuck out my tongue again. "You're just evil! You know that! You just pick on me because I'm a girl!"

"Yeah, so?" Pogue laughed, causing Caleb to chuckle, and smirk down at me from inside the SUV.

I tried not to smile back at Caleb, instead, Tyler looked over the edge of his door towards me, and grinned," Do you want to ride up front, or in the back?"

"Up front," I then sneered towards my brother and Caleb," I don't want to sit next to either of them, or Reid, anyways."

"Come on, then," Tyler shyly smiled," get in!"

I giggled, as I ran around the car, and jumped into the front seat, and pulled on my seat belt.

"Now lets go and get Reid," Tyler sighed, as he rolled out of the drive way.

The ride was enjoyable quiet, except for the occasional snicker coming from Caleb and Pogue in the back, as they both whispered to one another.

So in return, I decided to have a little conversation with Tyler. "So, Tyler," I smiled as I looked over at him," How are things going with Lucy?"

"Well…ahh…" Tyler kept his eyes on the road, but I could tell things weren't going to well.

"She dumped him," My brother teased from the back seat.

"Pogue," I leaned around the seat, and attempted to smack him, but he easily dodged it.

"It's true!" My brother retorted with a sly smile.

I frowned at Pogue, before looking back over at Tyler, with a reassuring smile.

It had seemed that every girl he had ever gone out with ended up dumping him, by the third or fourth date.

"She just wasn't meant for you," I reassured Tyler, while the car slowed to a halt in front of Reid's house.

But none of the lights were on. None of them.

"Are you sure he is here?" I asked quietly, as I stuck my head out of the window to get a better look at Reid's house.

"He said he was going to be here, when he asked me to pick him up." Tyler sighed, as he pushed down upon the horn of his car.

"Reid! Reid, come on out!" Tyler shouted out of his window, but no response echoed back to us.

"He's not here," Pogue snorted. "Typical".

I sighed and sat back down, before looking over at Tyler. "I guess we should start going then."

Tyler nodded, and began driving away, towards the party, which the Sons of Ipswich had to be present for.

But an annoying feeling in the back of my head was starting to get to me, it was something about Reid. But then I pieced it together. I had this feeling before, when the boys used magic, and I could feel it.

"You guys should check your cell phones," I sighed, rubbing my temples," just to check and see if Reid left a message."

"Sure," my brother sighed in defeat, while I heard him and Caleb digging into their pockets to check their cell phones, while Tyler single handily dug into his jacket pocket, before pulling out his cell phone.

"Wow," suddenly I heard Caleb chuckle, making me look back at him. He held up his cell phone for me to see," One new message, from Reid."

"Man," my brother looked at me, with an accusing stare," Are you sure you're not telepathic or something? His cell phone just got the message."

I smiled, weakly, trying to not show I really had powers," Na, I just know you guys too well."

"Whatever it is," Caleb began, as he read over his text message," We have to meet Reid at the cliff."

I groaned loudly, already knowing what was on Reid's mind. He was going to have fun jumping off of the cliff.

"To the cliff," Tyler sighed, turning down a dirty path, making the car jostle back and forth, over the uneven road.

But finally we parked in the woods, and from there we had to walk.

I groaned in complaint, while I began trudging up to cliff, ahead of the boys, who were talking and laughing with one another.

"Couldn't we have parked closer?" I whined, as I trudged up a hill.

Pogue laughed, while he walked up next to me," Not, unless we wanted to attract attention."

"Or if you wanted to run all the way back to the cliff, after the party is over." Caleb added, trying to gather my thoughts and make me see his way.

"This is inhumane torture," I mumbled loudly, as I kept dragging my legs up the hill. "I'm not going to have any energy left, to be hanging out at the party."

And without a second to spare, I left myself being pushed up into the air, and I was now hanging off of Caleb's shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

"Caleb!" I pouted loudly, as I hung off of him, feeling extremely self conscious at the moment.

After all, I hated to admit it, but I had a huge crush on Caleb, but I thought I hid it rather well. And I doubted any of the boys realized it, since we had known each other since we were all in diapers, and I think they all assumed we were all naturally close to one another, so I could get close to Caleb-without my crush being announced.

Pogue laughed at me, while Tyler wore a simple smirk, still as shy as ever.

"Aren't you two going to help me?" I whined, giving up fighting against Caleb, but I wanted to get off of him. I was getting paranoid thinking that he thought I was fat or heavy, for Caleb to carry.

But Caleb chuckled," I'm helping you conserve your energy. The least I can receive is a thank you, instead of your whining."

I blushed slightly, but kept it hidden, in the shadows, of the cloudy night sky.

"We're almost there, anyways," I heard Pogue comment, in the background, pushing his hand through his long hair.

So, I lay there, hanging off of Caleb, not complaining, but still felt my insecurities weighing heavily upon me.

But I still couldn't help but look up at Caleb, catching the sight of his handsome face, as he kept hiking up the hill, leading Pogue and Tyler, like he usual does.

But all too soon, the hike was over with, and Caleb placed me down upon the ground, near the edge of the cliff.

"Thank you," I shyly smiled up at him, as I got up onto my tip toes, and kissed his cheek. But naturally, due to my short height, I couldn't reach his cheek, but he bent down a little for me.

"No problem," Caleb smiled, as he straightened his posture.

Caleb then took a step towards the edge, and looked directly down, through the fog, down at the party, which we could all hear.

I let Tyler and Pogue step up on either side of Caleb, creating a V formation, while I stayed back.

I wasn't afraid of falling off the cliff, but I was afraid having to use my powers when I did fall, and I didn't want the boys to find out.

"What's up, Babe?" I felt Reid's arm wrap around my waist.

I rolled my eyes, and greeted," Hello, Reid."

Instantly Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler turned around and looked at Reid, in disappointment.

"What's up, fellas?" Reid grinned, as he pulled let go of my waist, and walked up in-between Tyler and Caleb.

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift." Tyler complained.

"Had things to do." Reid muttered nonchalantly, as he looked over the edge of the cliff," How's the party?"

"Don't know." Pogue leaned over the edge and continued," Just got here."

"Well, hell, boys…" Reid kicked a rock over the edge of the cliff, and smirked," let's drop in."

Reid looked back at the guys," Who's taking her?" Instantly causing all of the boys to look back me.

"I can walk down," I crossed my arms, feeling cold. "You guys don't need to use your powers for me."

Reid rolled his eyes, which turned back into that eerie black color, and stepped off of the edge, letting out a joyous yell.

"Reid!" Caleb frowned, while Tyler smirked," Oh, shit, yeah."

And Tyler fell backwards into the fog, with his arms stretched out, smiling the whole time, with his demonic looking eyes, glowing black.

"Tyler!" Caleb stepped up to the edge, frowning at Tyler's and Reid's enjoyment.

"Come on, Caleb." My brother looked over the edge," It's not like it's gonna kill us."

"Yet!" I protested, grabbing his hand, and pulled him back.

My brother just rolled his eyes, while he unlatched my hand from his, and turned around to look back at Caleb and me, who stood there frowning.

"Caleb, go walk with her." And my brother turned around, and jumped off the edge of the cliff, without another thought.

"You're an ass," I shouted down into the fog, where I knew Pogue could still hear me.

I sighed and took a step back, looking down into the fog for a second. "You don't have to walk down with me." I whispered knowing Caleb could hear me.

Caleb took a unwillingly step towards the edge, before looking over at me, out of the corner of his eyes," We're not going to walk all the way down there."

I looked up at him, frowning, since I knew he was going to use his power, for both of us.

"Caleb-"I began trying to protest.

"It's a one time deal," Caleb promised, with a smile. "Anyways I don't want Pogue to get angry at me for leaving you to walk down by yourself."

I sighed in defeat, and wrapped my arms around Caleb's chest, knowing I needed to hang on tight. Caleb wrapped an arm back around me, in a brotherly manor, before we both took a step off the edge.

I buried my face against Caleb's chest, and held on tight, knowing that Caleb would make sure nothing would happen to me, but the amazing amount of pressure of us falling, still freaked me out, every time.

When we landed, I quickly separated from Caleb, giving him a polite smile of thanks, while I watched his eyes became white again.

"Come on, you two." Pogue groaned, as he stood there, while Reid and Tyler smiled at us. "You two are such hypocrites."

I stuck my tongue out at Pogue, before clarifying," This way was easier for both Caleb and I, instead of having to walk all the way back down."

"You mean he would have done the walking." Tyler teased.

I frowned and crossed my arms, while Reid lifted up his eyebrow, and looked at each of us in question.

"Caleb carried her up the hill, because she wouldn't stop complaining," Pogue chuckled.

Reid laughed, before he reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to him. "Let's get going."

Caleb nodded in agreement, taking a spot in the center, with Pogue next to him.

And of course, I was dragged closer to the loud and uncontrollable party, with Reid's arm wrapped around my waist.

See, Reid had always been a best friend I guess you could say, but as we got older, our relationship evolved into friends with benefits, but he rarely gets any benefits, with the exception of our one kiss in middle school.

And with every step we took, I felt pieces of my casual self becoming more hidden, as I began to put on the same mask as the rest of the boys had. I changed into the Daughter of Ipswich, the only girl out of all the Ipswich founding families, in this generation. I was becoming that popular girl that people envied and hate.

And I hated this person more than anything in the world.


	4. Meeting Sarah

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Meeting Sarah

"Yo, Caleb!"

"Simms!"

"Celeste!"

I gave a curt nod of superiority, as I Reid's arm unwrapped from around my waist. Neither Reid nor I wanted rumors of us dating, for we weren't and I doubt we ever will.

"Danvers!"

"Garwin!"

"Yo, Girl! Celeste!"

"Hey, Kate." Caleb smiled, as he walked up to Kate, who was standing with the new girl. Sarah.

"Caleb." Kate smiled back, while I walked up in-between Pogue and Caleb, with Tyler protectively standing behind me.

See, we had a few issues of people feeling me up, so typically, at parties, I had one of the boys always near me.

"Hi." Kate threw herself upon my brother. "You're late."

"I had a thing with the _family_." Pogue answered, sending a glance my way.

I glanced over at Sarah, only to see her and Caleb starring directly at one another. I felt an uncontrollable wave of jealousy wash over me.

"What thing?" Kate asked as she kissed my brother.

I then looked over at Kate, and answered, with a smile," I decided to come at the last second."

Kate smiled at me, and threw herself upon me, and hugged me tightly.

"I love you too, Kate," I laughed lightly, feeling the life being squeezed out of me.

"Who's this?" Pogue asked, looking over at Sarah and Caleb.

Kate stepped away from me and back to my brother," My new roommate."

Sarah waved politely over to me and the boys. "Sarah, this is Pogue Parry, his twin sister Celeste Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid-"

"Garwin!" Reid stuck his hand between me and Pogue, pushing his way towards Sarah. "Reid Garwin."

Reid shook Sarah's hand, making me roll my eyes. "Good evening."

"Good evening," Sarah stupidly replied.

"You know," Reid put on his typical smirk, when he was trying to pick up girls," Sarah's my grandmother's name. You kind of remind me of her."

"Reid!" I exclaimed smacking his side, while Sarah starred stupidly back at Reid. Reid still obviously hadn't learned not to compare girls with his grandmother or mother, despite how many times I've told him not too.

Reid ignored me, while Caleb held out his hand. "Caleb Danvers."

Sarah shook his hand, while Caleb smirked," And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way."

Sarah laughed," Good. I'm Sarah."

Suddenly annoying voice broke into our conversation," Hey, Caleb."

"Kira," Caleb politely replied, while Kira pushed her way in front of Caleb.

Pogue looked over at me and chuckled under his breath, while I felt Tyler and Reid step behind Caleb.

"How was your summer?"

"Umm…" Caleb mumbled, but it was obvious his eyes were super glued onto Sarah, making me jealous again.

Kira turned around and held out a hand," I'm Kira."

"Sarah".

"Oh, right," Kira shook Sarah's hand," From the Boston public."

Sarah nodded, while I felt Kira already beginning to build up a rumor within her. Kira had a nasty habit of creating rumors. But she had always done this since we were children.

"Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spenser from a public?"

Caleb then stepped in, to intervene," Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?"

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Aaron hissed back, stepping between Caleb and Kira.

I felt my hands beginning to tighten up into balls, feeling all of regret and anger towards Aaron bubbling up. I hated that boy with every fiber in my being. And because of him no relationship I have with a guy will ever be the same.

"I don't want any trouble, Aaron."

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron smirked, before looking down over at me.

"Hey, Celeste." Aaron turned towards me. "How have these boys been treating you?"

"You're not allowed to talk to her," I felt Reid push his way up next to Caleb, while Aaron continued to talk to me," You know, your always welcome to back and hang with me."

Uncontrollably, I reached up and smacked him, as hard as I could, instantly making Tyler pull me back, and one of Aaron's friends jump up to his defense.

"You posers make me wanna puke."

"Is that right?" Reid jumped up in defense.

"Hey," Caleb calmly intervened, yet again, pushing Reid back this time," let it go."

"I think you owe Kira and apology, and Celeste owes me own." Aaron poked Caleb's chest, obviously showing his hurt pride that a girl had hit him.

"Actually," Caleb began, while Tyler kept a hand around me, making sure I didn't snap or get caught in the fighting. "I think Kira owes Sarah the apology, and you need to stay away from Celeste."

I heard Sarah suddenly laugh in amusement, making Aaron push Caleb. Caleb reached up to smack Aaron back, when suddenly the new guy jumped in between them.

He stood there for a second, smiling, as if he was just trying to be a mediator and make everyone feel better and stay peaceful.

"You were being kind of bicthy," He agreed, which surprised me, as he told this to Kira, once the boys had realized that the new kid was going to try and stop them from fighting.

Tension began to fill the air, when suddenly I felt Reid reach down and grab my hand secretly.

I looked up at him, and saw his eyes glow for a second.

I had to add onto whatever Reid was about to do, and for a split second I let my eyes darken.

And the groupie of Aaron's, vomited all over him. This was Reid's doing.

Then another girl, in the midst, of all of this, ran into Kira, spilling beer all over her jacket, which stains. This was my doing.

"Disgusting! You Idiot!" I heard Aaron shout to his friend, while I sat there with Reid, laughing.

Caleb sent Reid a small glare, assuming that he felt only Reid's power did this.

"Good job," I whispered to Reid (making sure no one else could hear us), while I wrapped my arms around him in thanks.

Suddenly someone shouted on a megaphone," Guys, Dylan just called. He said he saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road."

Instantly people began running, except I stood there with Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, Kate, Sarah, Reid, and the new guy.

"Let's go," Pogue shouted, finally understanding what the DJ had shouted, as he grabbed my hand, and began pulling Kate and me, towards where we had Tyler's car parked.

Once we were in the woods, Caleb began leading the group, and asked Kate," You need a ride?"

"No, Sarah drove us out here." Kate smiled, as her and Pogue began to separate.

"Will I see you back at the dorms?" Pogue inquired, and I knew he was going to sneak into the dorms.

"It's getting late. I'm just gonna crash." Kate teased, as she went up to kiss my brother. "Call me in the morning?"

Suddenly the new guy walked up next to me," I could use a lift."

I looked up at him, only to see him smiling down at me. It was sort of odd, but I began to think he had developed a liking to me, in some odd way.

"I'll take you," Sarah announced.

He nodded back to Sarah, while he remained walking next to me.

"Hey," Caleb ran up next to us," nice going back there." He then stuck out his hand. "I'm Caleb."

"Chase." The new guy smiled and shook Caleb's hand," Thought that guy and I were about to go at it. His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it, though?" I looked back at Reid, smirking at him, while Tyler and he were high fiving each other.

"And you are?" Chase looked down at me with a smile.

"Celeste," I smiled shaking his hand," Celeste Parry. I'm Pogue's twin sister."

"Really?" he looked back and forth between Pogue and me. "You guys don't look like twins."

"They are," Caleb chuckled. "Trust me, at times it is eerie how they can just finish each other's thoughts and actions, and know what the other one is doing."

"So you guys have that twin telepathy thing?" Chase chuckled.

I nodded with a smile. "I guess you could say so, but I think because of Pogue and I always being with each other, we just became use to each other and our ways."

"I still think its cool," Chase smirked still, stilling looking directly down at me.

And at that moment, I began to feel myself starting to fall down the rabbit hole, just like Alice, in my favorite bedtime story.

When I was a child, I always pretended to be Alice, and made Pogue be the white rabbit. Tyler and Reid were the March Hare and the Mad Hatter, due to how they were always buddy-buddy together. And Caleb…I made him the Cheshire Cat, just because he would always smile and laugh, when we played, or read the story.

But, as I was saying before, I was starting to fall down the rabbit hole. I was starting to let myself slip, and I was starting to deliberately flirt with Chase. I had a plan formulating in my head. I was going to flirt with Chase in order to get Caleb jealous, forget about Sarah, and try to admit that he had some sort of feelings for me-which I hopped he did.

Sarah and Kate turned in the direction of Sarah's car, while I watched as Pogue and Caleb jog up to Tyler's car, which was surprisingly parked close by.

"So," I turned to look at Chase, as he remained smiling down at me. "I'll see you around some time, right?"

I nodded, with a smile to Chase. "Sure, you will. Anyways, we both go to the same school, and hopefully we'll have a couple of classes together too."

I innocently brushed a strand of my blonde wispy hair back, while batting my eyelashes a couple of times.

"See you around then," Chase grinned.

I nodded in agreement, while I looked back at the truck, only to see Caleb grinning back at Sarah, who was getting into her car.

I scowled slightly, as I began walking up to the SUV.

I pushed my way past him and sat down next to my brother in the back seat, and following my lead Caleb followed in after me, and sat down upon my other side.

As soon as the door was closed, by brother teased," Sarah wants you, man."

Caleb smiled widely, making me roll my eye in jealous, plus the way the boys just seemed to freely gossip around me. I was also stuck in between Caleb and Pogue, who are by no means the smallest guys at our school. In fact they are probably the biggest.

"That's bullshit." Reid looked back at us, upset.

"Oh, now." My brother chuckled. "Don't be jealous, Reid." Before he reached over and smacked Pogue's shoulder, making me grunt," There is hardly any room back here."

"Do you want to sit on my lap?" Pogue teased.

I stuck out my tongue towards him, even though it was awfully tempting.

"My car won't start!"

I rolled my eyes at the sound of Sarah's annoying voice, while I crossed my arms.

"Hop in with us!" Tyler offered.

"No!" I proclaimed, there was hardly any room in this car.

Pogue rolled his eyes at me, before teasing again;" Don't you want to sit next to Chase?"

I saw Caleb glance at me, only making me remember my act I had to put on.

I gave a sisterly punch in Pogue's shoulder, making him chuckle, thinking I had liked Chase. Even though he was nothing that I liked in guys.

Suddenly I heard Reid shout, out the window," I could fix it for you!"

"Reid, don't!" Both Caleb and I chimed in unison.

Reid deviously grinned," It's not over yet, boys." And Reid got out of the car, making me scowl, and Caleb glare at Reid's figure out the window.

"Let it go," My brother sighed, wrapping his arm around me in a reassuring manor. "It's his life, man."

I sadly watched, as Reid lifted up the hood of Sarah's car, and just stare down at it.

I could feel his magic pulsing off of him, while he used it to fix her car. And with that I felt Reid falling farther down into his own Rabbit Hole.

Reid than closed the hood, and told them to try it again. And without fault her car worked perfectly.

"Thank you!" She squeaked, like a mouse, before she began driving away.

But Reid walked up to Tyler's door, before shouting," Gotta bolt! Move over!"

"It's my car!" Tyler whined, as Reid began to be pushed over into Reid's old seat.

"Move over, baby boy. Now!" Caleb commanded, coldly, causing Reid to sit down it Tyler's seat, while Tyler angrily sat down in Reid's seat.

"It is his car," I protested quietly, knowing both Pogue and Caleb could hear me.

"And he," Pogue whispered," is the better driver."

"Actually," I smirked back up at him," I am." He knew I was. I had always bet the boys when it came to racing anything.

Pogue rolled his eyes, while the car, began racing off through the woods, with the sounds of police sirens echoing after us.

I was falling deeper into the rabbit hole.


	5. When SUVs Fly

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

When SUVs Fly

"Shit!" I whispered, as I looked back at the police car, who was right behind us.

Caleb threw his head back into his seat, muttering shit as well, while the rest of the boys were laughing.

"No sweat!" Reid shouted, weaving in and out of the trees and fog, but the police still remained on our tail.

"We gotta pull over." Caleb groaned in defeat.

I gawked at him in shock. "We're not stopping!" I shouted at him. I really didn't need my parents or Harvard to find out about this avoiding police officers arrest.

"You wanna stop?" Reid shouted back at Caleb, just as upset as I was," That'll impress Harvard."

Caleb sighed reluctantly I looked back out the window, while I poked his shoulder," Your not the only person in this car here, Caleb."

"All right," Caleb sighed, but it came out as a command," what the hell. Let's lose them. Cut across Marblehead. We might as well have some fun, while we're at it."

With that Reid sharply turned, throwing me against Caleb, who just laughed and cheered loudly, not at all noticing that was practically all over him.

I sighed dismissively, knowing I couldn't let my daydreams get to me.

"Lose them!" Tyler urged Reid, looking back out the window, nervously, while I straightened myself back up.

"Step on it! Go!" my brother shouted, only to be thrown on top of me, forcing me back onto Caleb.

"Hey Celeste?" Caleb chuckled, noticing I was back on top of him, but also crush by my monster of a brother.

"Hey," I smiled back at him, before Pogue pulled me up with him, only to be jostled again, while Reid made a small jump off the edge of the forest onto the cliff.

I couldn't help but laugh happily, as I began enjoying this exhilarating race. An uncontrollable smile plopped onto my face, while I gained better balance, as Reid did more insane stunts.

But then I noticed something. Caleb was looking at me, and smiling the same way he had been with Sarah. That same dumbstruck, loveable, smile, with his eyes now super glued on me.

But I did what seemed natural to me, and smiled back, while I get laughing with the rest of the guys. After all I was the Daughter of Ipswich.

"Having fun back there?" Reid looked back at me.

"Yes," I gleefully shouted.

But suddenly we all quieted down; as we noticed we were coming towards the edge of the cliff.

"All right, guys, you ready?" Reid inquired.

Instantly I felt my smile disappear, and I knew they were going to use their magic.

"Come on, Caleb," Pogue nudged Caleb," It's gonna take all of us to get Celeste and the car."

Caleb sighed and nodded his head, while I whispered ever so quietly to him," Thank you."

He nodded to me, and linked hands with me, in a loving manor, as if to reassure me, nothing would happen to me.

But the police officer's car horns were beginning to get more frequent, as we got closer and closer to the edge.

I quietly watched as the boys' eyes, one by one, went black.

And I let my head hang low in shame they were all using their magic, so I linked my other free hand with my brother's hand, and closed my eyes.

Only to open them, letting them shift into their dark form as well.

But magic was going unnoticed, while the boys' magic radiated wildly around me.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" Reid shouted, as we went over the edge and into the air.

At that first second, we began to drop. I knew the boys' magic wasn't strong enough to hold all of us. So I added an extra boost of my own. And with that we went flying in the air, circling around above the police cars.

"Wow!" I heard Pogue whisper loudly for a second, while I kept my head looking down.

I then let my energy slip away, while the boys landed us, in a sudden drop of death.

I let out a squeal of excitement, while my eyes returned normal and looked directly up, to see the police officers right in front of us.

We all sat there laughing and smiling at them. I couldn't resist but wave at them, and blow a quick kiss, before Reid took off again.

Leaving us all laughing so much, that our sides were beginning to split.

But, when Tyler pulled up to Caleb's house, I saw Pogue's familiar bike, parked next to Caleb's car.

"Here's my last stop for the evening," Tyler smiled at Caleb, Pogue, and me.  
"Thank you for the lovely evening," I kissed Tyler's cheek, before I crawled out of the back seat.

"See ya," Tyler waved good bye at us, after I shut the car door, and drove off leaving me with my childhood crush and annoying older brother.

"Come on," Pogue, grabbed my shoulder pulling me over to his bike.

Caleb tucked his hands into his pant pockets, watching Pogue and me, while I sat down behind me brother, pulling on his helmet.

"I'll see you later, man." Pogue shook Caleb's hand, after he turned on his bike.

Caleb nodded, and grinned patted my back," You two drive safely."

I nodded back at Caleb, while he looked over at my brother," Call me in the morning, after you call Kate. Okay?"

"Yeah, man," my brother smiled, while Caleb began walking back through the gates of his family's mansion.

"Let's go," my brother sighed, while I squeezed him as tight as possible.

But, as we drove away. I felt my mind beginning to swim with thoughts, until Pogue shouted to me, over the rushing wind," You know, something off happened, when we were in the SUV, earlier."

"What?" I questioned weakly.

"Our powers," Pogue began," they like grew stronger when we used them together. Like I could feel like what our powers would feel like once we all ascend. It was pretty cool."

I was beginning to felt awful. My brother thought that was his power he was feeling, when it was really mine.

"That must be pretty awesome feeling," I cooed to my brother, as he raced back to our home, where I'm sure our parents would have a field day, when we did.


	6. Nightmares

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Nightmares

I was having one of my typical dreams, where I was releasing all of my deep dark secrets to everyone, who had finally accepted me for me, and I had gotten Caleb, and some how figured out how to help Caleb's father, and make his mother's life so much better.

But compared to the usual ending of me and Caleb kissing, someone else came into the dream.

An invisible figure, which was beginning to make everyone else around me disappear. Leaving Caleb as the last one, who was trying to fight back and stay with me.

But I was all alone, and suddenly a surge of power washed over me, like someone was using a large amount of magic, and I heard a voice hauntingly whisper in my ear," I know your secret. Celeste. You are one of them. You are a daughter of Ipswich. You are one of them."

I snapped up, in a cold sweat, upon my bed, panting loudly.

I would still feel with overwhelming sense of someone using a large amount of power.

I glanced over at my alarm clock, seeing it was two in the morning.

But suddenly the thunder, made me jump, for I was unaware of the thunderstorm occurring right outside my window.

Suddenly I felt the surge of power leave completely, making me groan, as I grabbed my head in pain.

"You're just dreaming," I whispered, rubbing my temples. "It was just a nightmare."

"I know who you are."

I looked up again, in nervousness. But no one was in my room.

I closed my eyes, and hissed loudly," I'm just over tired." But then I looked over at the pile of magazines in the corner of my room.

The magazines began to float into the air, revealing, hidden behind the stalk, was another stalk of old decaying books. Books about my history. Reid's history. Taylor's history. Pogue's history. Caleb's history. And the sister book to the Book of Damnation, simply named The Book of Ipswich, the original version of the book of Damnation.

Instantly The Book of Ipswich came floating over to me, while the rest of my magazines went back to their old hiding places.

The book floated down onto my lap, and I tucked it underneath my pillow protectively.

If anyone was trying to get to me. I wasn't going to let them get to the book that had all the answers and ways to bring me and the boys down.

But I had to talk to someone about this. And there was only one person I had trusted with my secret. William Danvers. Caleb's father.


	7. KarmaWhat Goes Around Comes Around

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Karma-What Goes Around Comes Around-

"Hello Gorman," I smiled, holding the Book of Ipswich close to my chest, as I walked up the old decaying stairs.

"Hello, Celeste," Gorman smiled at me, sitting on an old chest, drinking some coffee. "What brings you about today?"

"I need to talk with him," I whispered desperately. "Something happened, and it doesn't make sense."

Gorman sighed reluctantly, before whispering back to me," He's having a good day, today. So don't be worried about him not knowing who you are, or anything."

I nodded in thanks, while I silently crept over to William's old velvet chair he spent his days in.

Sitting down upon the old rickety stool, next to William, I looked up at his old aged form. I could scarcely recognize the youthful man that was once Caleb's father, but I knew he was deep down in there, somewhere.

"Hey, Mr. Danvers." I softly welcomed him, making his eyes shift towards me.

"Gorman told me you're having a good day today. Is that true?" I asked politely, trying to give him some of the old joy of communication back to him. I knew he was miserable here.

William blinked once, indicating a yes.

"Good," I smiled, kissing his old cheek, like I did as a child.

I saw him weakly smile at me, before I placed the book upon my lap, making William's eyes light up in excitement. He loved to tell me about magic, and he loved being the only one to truly know everything about my magic, other than Gorman. But William loved being a rebel, in his delicate state.

"Last night, I felt someone using their powers. And a lot." I began.

William blinked in understanding.

Gorman than cut in," He felt someone using last night, too."

I nodded in thanks to Gorman, while I looked back at William. "But the thing that worried me is that I had a dream, during this. And someone told me they knew who I really was."

William sighed in a labored manor, before looking out the window in thought. I patiently waited, before I heard his low voice boom, in a drawn out manor," Be…care…ful."

I understood that he wanted me to watch my surroundings, with just those two words.

I nodded again in understanding, before whispering back to William," And umm…last night I used my powers, but I don't think the boys noticed. Did you?"

William shook his head, gently, before looking back at me.

"Good," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Twenty nine," William doomed again, looking down at the book.

I quickly flipped through the pages, coming to the twenty-ninth page. There I found a picture of one of the first meetings, with the few men and women of the original families gathered together around a fire, in the same exact way I had seen the boys do, when they wanted to conduct secret meetings.

I looked back up at William, when Gorman explained, as he walked over to the window, holding his coffee," He wants you to tell the boys your powers. He is worried about you. He doesn't want anything to happen to you. He thinks the boys could help protect you, now that Caleb is ascending this week."

I sighed and looked back at William, who starred at me with large caring eyes. The same eyes Caleb had.

"Don't worry about me." I whispered. "Anyways," I brushed back one of his gray curls, out his eye," the boys don't need to have to deal with the shock about me, when they should be paying attention to school and Caleb's ascension at the end of the week."

Suddenly I heard Gorman mutter," Who is with Caleb?"

I looked over at the window, as saw Caleb driving up, with Sarah in the car next to him.

"What is he doing here?" I hissed to Gorman, trying to figure out, where I should hide or what story I should make up to lie about what I was doing here.

"He's early. He usually delivers, on Sunday afternoons, William's medicine. But who is in the car with him?"

"Sarah," I hissed loudly, gaining William's eyes back upon me.

I spotted his wrinkled face twist into a weak smirk. He knew about my crush on Caleb, which I confessed to him and Gorman, when Caleb got his first girlfriend, about how jealous I was.

Suddenly I saw Gorman lift up his gun, and shot it out the window, making me jump, and fall backwards into a bookshelf, smacking my head.

"Why are you shooting?" I snapped uncontrollably, ignoring the pain in the back of my scull for about a second.

"Ow!" I groaned rubbing the back of my head, when I couldn't bare it anymore, while I heard Caleb shouting in the distance," Gorman! It's me! It's okay!"

"Who's with you?" Gorman shouted back down.

"Just a friend."

I rubbed the back of my head, while Gorman remained looking out the window.

I heard the front door open and shut, while Caleb marched up the stairs quietly, while I crawled closer to William, and hid by him and the chair, which faced away from Caleb.

But my cover was blown, when Caleb looked up at his father's chair, and saw me on all fours.

I weakly smiled, and grabbed my purse and the book, standing up.

"Caleb," Gorman began before Caleb could say anything, "you should be more careful."

"I know, Gorman," Caleb snapped quietly.

He then glanced over at me with a scowl, while I stood up, whispering to William, as I kissed him again, and," I'll see you soon."

I began walking over to the stairs, only to have Caleb grab my upper arm roughly, forcing me to look up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up at Caleb, when Gorman answered for me," She comes here and visits your father. You should be thankful. She knows all the old stories that aren't in that forsaken book of yours. She is also the only form of human communication he has with anyone."

I tugged my arm out of Caleb's grasp, while he looked back down at me.

I could tell he was upset that I was visiting his black sheep father, but William and Gorman were the only people I could trust.

"What is that you're carrying?" Caleb inquired, eyeing up the book in my grasp.

I gulped, before glancing over at Gorman for help, while he walked up, and quietly answered," It is one of William's old books, Caleb. He wanted Celeste to have it, so someone knows the old stories, since now else around seems to remember them."

Caleb sighed, before I whispered," I need to get going."

I quickly began lightly jogging down the old stairs, praying I didn't fall through, as I did so.

I heard Caleb coming down behind me, as I opened up the front door spotting Sarah looking distantly around her.

I let out a loud huff, as I began making my way over to my car, which was parked next to Caleb's car.

"Oh, Celeste" I heard Sarah greet, happily.

I sent her a curt smile and nod, as I opened my car door.

"What are you doing here?"

"She spends her free time with Gorman, so he has someone to talk too." Caleb coolly explained, as he walked up to his car.

"Oh," Sarah answered sounding slightly amused, but I think I detected a little sarcasm in it too.

At that second, I wanted nothing more but to blast both of them into oblivion, but I couldn't. I believed in karma to some degree. And goes around, comes around.


	8. He Said, She Said

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

He Said, She Said

I loudly huffed, as I threw the Book of Ipswich onto the table in my family's library.

"What is wrong with you?" My mother scowled, as she and the maid-who didn't understand a single word of English-were both organizing something in one corner of the room. Probably a coffee table, since my mother always made our house look like something off of those TV shows that shows the best homes in America.

I ignored her, and threw myself onto a chair, and began flipping through the pages of the book. Trying to focus my anger towards Caleb and Sarah, into reading these stories and appreciating all of the people who died to keep me-and my unique kin-hidden.

"Celeste?" My mother repeated approaching me.

"Not now, mom," I growled, flipping through the pages, "I need to do some reading for school. So please leave me alone."

But my mom didn't believe me. Typical of her. "What are you reading?"

"A historical book, I loaned from Mrs. Danvers," I answered back, when really it was given to me as a birthday gift from William, last year.

"Really?" My mother scowled. She had a strong disliking for Evelyn, after William began to abuse his powers, unlike my father-who was rather strict on how much powers Pogue used around the house. But, he also felt it when Pogue used his powers at home, so Pogue could never lie.

This is why I only used my powers when only my mother is home, or I'm alone.

"Yes," I snobbishly answered, looking over at my mother," Also, William is having a good day today. Maybe you and dad should go visit. He likes it when people visit him."

My mother gawked at me for a second, before murderously whispering to me, making sure the maid wasn't alerted by our conversation," Don't ever speak of him again! He is dead to us! Got it? Dead!"

I rolled my eyes, and went back to reading, while my mother stomped out of the room, with the maid obediently following behind her.

As soon as the door was shut, I flipped the page, showing a brutal hanging of a young woman, with a young man, looking much like Caleb killing a man in the background, with his magic, as people cried around the young girl's feet.

I looked to the next page, which was beautifully written in ancient cursive.

**_Mary Parry,_**

**_First of the female witches killed in the Parry family, and last female witch to be recorded to be in the Parry family._**

**_Mary, a child of sixteen years, was in engaged to Tobias Danvers, eldest of the sons of Samuel. But, upon her travels to town, to help her mother buy goods for the wedding, she was seen casting a spell to aid her mother during the travel. She was brought to the judge, Lord Beetle of Ipswich, who condemned her to death, as a result of her refusing to say names of the coven she belonged to. Upon the day of her hanging, it is said her fiancé, Tobias Danvers, had brutally murdered the Judge Beatle of Ipswich, before stealing Mary's dead body, and burying it in with his family's cemetery, under the name "Mary Danvers, Loving Wife of Tobias Danvers". After her death, it is claimed that her fiancé, and childhood lover, Tobias Danvers, refused to ever marry anyone, almost ending the Danvers line of first born-sons. But his younger brother, Luke Danvers, married soon after and produced the heir needed to keep the family alive. Shortly after Mary's death, a slew of fellow female witches were killed, thus exterminating many of the family's female witches-mostly the daughters who had married outside of he families. Mary Parry is the last recorded female witch of the Parry female._**

I sadly sighed, letting my fingers brush over the dried, aged, pages of the book.

This young girl, my great great great great (I don't know how many more greats) Aunt, who had died, protecting the people she loved, with the best of her ability. She had even given up her lover. Tobias Danvers.

I quietly laughed to myself. Ironic, isn't it, Mary Parry-the last female witch in the Parry family, was in love with a Danvers boy, the eldest son of Samuel.

And I, the first of the Parry female witches, since Mary's death, was in love (or had a helpless crush) upon Caleb, the eldest and only son of William Danvers.

I flipped the following pages, looking down at the horrid sights of what all of the killed men and women of our five families, looked like upon their deaths.

This is one thing that the Book of Ipswich had, that the Book of Damnation didn't have. Pictures of the deceased men and women.

It was slightly amusing to see how most of the recorded Danvers family deaths, all carried the same gene for dark, usually, black hair. The Simms family members were usually small in height and body build, like Tyler. The Garwin family didn't ever really look alike, but they were all usually discovered by pulling some sort of prank upon someone, which sounded like something Reid would do. Then there was the Parry family, we looked nothing alike, in my opinion. But in personality comparison, most of them were killed, while or because they were trying, to protect the rest of the coven and its secrets. It was even written down that we were the adamant friends and the only loyal family of the coven.

I continued to read past the recorded deaths, which stopped after the Salem Witch Trials were over, and onto small lists of names. Names of the surviving members of the families, who had powers. The book had a charm casted upon it, so whenever a new magical child was born, its full name instantly appeared in the book, along with their birth date. But then upon death the date would appear. On the male list, right at the bottom were Caleb's, Tyler's, Reid's, and Pogue's full names, along with the birthdays.

On the next page was the list of female witches. There was a very small number; it seemed to be one ever so many generations and usually in different families. And I took these women as the last holders of these books. And the last person was Tyler's Great Aunt, who supposedly killed herself, shortly after our fathers' got their powers as pre-teens.

William told me that when he first got his powers, that Tyler's Great Aunt, Lisa, took each of the boys aside and questioned them. And after the questions, she privately gave him the book, telling him everything that was in it, and that he needed to protect it until another female witch came along. And he did. And he gave it to me, once he had taught me everything I needed to know.

But underneath Lisa's name, was my name, perfectly written along with my birthday.

I sighed quietly, looking back through the pages of the book, where all sorts of potions and abilities to my powers, as well as the boys, were shown and explained, in the Old English Text.

"Celeste!"

I slammed the book shut, looking up, only to see my brother standing a few feet away from me, and able to see what I was just looking at in the book.

"Yes?" I stammered nervously.

Pogue starred at me for a second, before cooing," Mom said you've been in here for a couple of hours. Is everything okay?"

I looked up at the clock, seeing it was true, how I had spent the afternoon reading this very book. "Wow!"

I looked back at Pogue, and smiled," I guess time flies by when you are having fun."

My brother rolled his eyes, before looking back down at the book. "What is that?"

"A book," I answered curtly, standing up, gathering the book into my arms.

"But what kind?" Pogue groaned.

"A historical kind," I answered again, trying to walk past him. But he kept blocking me.

"Caleb told me." Pogue bean quietly. "So did mom."

I looked down at my feet, clutching the book tightly.

"They told me you've been going to see William, and have talked with him. He even gave you that book. "Pogue motioned to the book in my arms. "What's going on, Celeste? What is wrong?"

"Nothing," I snapped. With that I began jogging away from my brother, and his nosey mind, even though I knew he just wanted to help me.

"Celeste!" he called after me, but I kept jogging to my bedroom. I needed to be left alone. It was getting to hard to keep my secret.

Yet, as I opened my bedroom door, and locked it behind me, I spotted my cell phone glowing on my bed.

I quickly stepped over to my phone, seeing who left me a message. There is bold letters was.

**Chase:**

**U coming 2 Nicky's tonight?**

I sighed, as I looked up at my clock, hanging on my wall. I took a deep breath. Maybe going to Nicky's wouldn't be so bad tonight. I needed to let loose, a little. Before I fell any deeper into my dark rabbit hole.


	9. Night to Forget

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Night to Forget

Pogue roughly grabbed my arm, and pulled me through the crowds in Nicky's.

"I can walk by myself, thank you very much" I hissed quietly, ripping my arm out of his grasp, walking over to Chase, who sat next to Kate, Sarah, and Caleb.

I scowled at Sarah for a brief second, before I put on a fake smile, and sat down in between Chase and Kate. "Hey! Sorry, Pogue and I got stuck in traffic on the way here."

"No problem," Chase smirked at me, while Kate grinned, to my irritating brother," Oh, hey, baby! You missed a great movie."

"Yeah," Pogue used his typical excuse," I had to get my bike fixed."

"What movie did you see?" I asked Kate, as I took a sip from her drink.

Chase then smiled and answered," Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"Oh," I smiled, while Kate explained," It's alright, Pogue. Chase and I hung out and kept me company today."

My brother glared at Chase for a brief second, as he pulled of his leather jacket. "I'll bet he did."

I could tell he was upset by this though. Because he was really possessive about Kate.

There was an awkward silence around the group of us, before my brother reached over and shook Caleb's hand. "What's up, man?"

"It's all good." Caleb replied politely.

Chase then poked my arm, discretely, making me look over at him, as he mimicked my brother pulling off his coat, in the macho manor.

I couldn't help but laugh, while my brother just glared at Chase and me.

"You should become an actor," I teased, poking his arm, while Pogue nastily asked Kate," You want something to eat."

"Celeste and I will share our usual," she smiled, before looking over at me. "Is that okay, hun?"

I nodded, and smirked up at my brother," We'll have the usual, Pogue."

Pogue scowled at me, before walking away to the bar.

Kate mouthed "sorry" to Chase, but he just laughed," Don't worry."

Caleb then rudely cut in," Celeste."

I jerked my head in his direction, seeing his matching scowl of my brother's.

"Yes?" I questioned, letting Chase wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"Reid and Tyler are playing pool. I suggest you go over there and make sure they don't start a fight with one another." But I could tell he just wanted me away from Chase.

I growled, before looking over at Chase and Kate, ignoring Sarah completely. "I'll come back in just a second."

"Come back quickly," Kate pleaded childishly, as she reached over and planted a kiss upon my cheek.

I smiled back at her, while Chase took his arm off of my shoulder, allowing me to saunter over to the pool table.

"Corner pocket!" Tyler motioned with his hand, where Reid should put his ball into.

And of course Reid got it.

"Great shot," I cheered, as I walked up to both of them.

"Hey, babe," Reid grinned, kissing my lips, before I was passed along to Tyler, whom I gave a politely kiss upon his cheek.

"How is the game going?" I chimed, looking down at the pool table.

"Tyler is actually winning," Reid chuckled, patting Tyler's back, like a proud father would.

"Really?" I looked up at Tyler, who was lightly blushing but smiling in a proud expression.

"Well, well, well…" Reid announced, only to let me see my brooding brother.

"How long have you guys been here?" My brother asked, ignoring me.

"A bit." Reid answered, as Pogue, Tyler, and Reid exchanged handshakes, high fives, and brotherly punched on the shoulders.

"Just been playing Aaron and Brody, and-Would you look at that?"

I looked in the direction of the bar, where both my brother, Tyler, and Reid were looking, at a woman bending over in a black mini skirt, almost revealing her bum.

Reid slammed twenty dollars onto the pool table. "Blue, cotton."

"Pink, lace," Tyler added his money to the pot.

Pogue then looked over at me, making me groan. "I'm putting in my own bet."

Pogue scowled, since he usually had me tell him what she was probably wearing.

He pulled out his money, put it on the pool table. "Black, silk."

I rolled my eyes, and pushed forty of my own dollars onto the table. Then I smirked at the three boys," Boys, she hasn't been wearing underwear since she was twelve."

Tyler giggled for a second, but caught himself before he seemed too childish, before I looked over at Reid, whose eyes went black.

A gust of wind blew at the girl's skirt, reveling exactly what I expected. Nothing but a bare bottom.

I heard Pogue, Reid, and Tyler each groan loudly, while I gathered up my money. "A pleasure doing business with the three of you."

"She's a girl, she shouldn't be allowed to play," Reid groaned to Tyler, who just shrugged his shoulders, while my brother groaned again, before going off to the bar, while I kissed Tyler and Reid's cheeks, before marching back over to my table, counting the money I had gotten.

"Where did you get all that money from?" Kate asked amused by the stash of money in my hands.

I smirked, as I sat back down. "Let's just say the boys forgot that girls are better than guys."

"In what sense?" Chase inquired, playfully smiling down at me.

I tucked my money into my pocket, before answering," I guess you'll just have to find out."

"Is that a challenge?" Chase smirked at me.

I giggled and nodded, before my eyes drifted over to Caleb, who was looking down at the table frowning.

I felt my insides drop. I was flirting with Chase, when I wanted to flirting with Caleb. I felt absolutely sick with myself.

Chase then looked over at Caleb, and challenge," Lets go play some Foosball."

"Go ahead and play," Sarah urged.

With that Caleb and Chase ran over to the Foosball table like children, leaving me with Kate and Sarah. Much to my dismay.

So, I busied myself with eating my food that Pogue had just delivered to Kate, before he ran off over to Caleb and Chase.

I beginning to have a small fantasy play back out in my head again, when suddenly Sarah piped, with her annoying voice," Okay, what just happened?"

"What?" Both Kate and I questioned her stupidity.

Sarah then leaned over towards both Kate and I, while we nibbled upon the fries," We were sitting here, together, having fun, and now we're watching them have fun."

I rolled my eyes, and muttered sourly," That's what Ipswich boys do. You have to get use to it, if you want to hang with them."

Kate sighed and repeated," What Celeste means is that's what we girls do. You know boys and their toys. Trust me; Celeste has been with them since birth."

Sarah then bit her lip in thought, before smirking," Give me a quarter."

"Why?" Kate questioned, looking at Sarah's extended hand.

"Just give me a quarter. I'll show you what girls do." Sarah teased again, making me roll my eyes.

Kate sighed and dug into her purse before handing her a pocket.

"So what is it girls do?" I questioned, looking up at her.

"Just watch," she smirked standing up, running over to the juke box.

Instantly the song that Brittany Spears sang in crossroads echoed over the speakers, making me cringe. This was defiantly going to be a long night.

"I like her," Kate smiled, making me roll my eyes again.

But my insides shrived up in anger, as I saw Sarah approach Caleb and begin to dance with him.

"I guess you're not a dancer."

I looked next to me, and spotted Chase sitting there, while Pogue and Kate went off to dance.

I shook my head, and explained," I'm half the size of most guys here, and I'm not all that coordinated."

"You don't have to be coordinated to dance," he smiled, reassuringly. "I'm not all coordinated myself, but I still attempt to dance."

"Attempt?" I questioned, with a smile.

"Let's just say it looks ten times worse than that," Chase explained motioning over to a couple, who were practically having sex upon the dance floor.

I laughed, while he just innocently smiled.

"That's pretty bad, Chase," I giggled, while Chase continued to just smile and stare at me, like I had seen Pogue do to Kate.

"So why do you hang with those guys so much?"

I shrugged my shoulders, before shoving a French fry in my mouth," When those boys do everything together, and you're Pogue's twin sister, you are natural pushed towards them. Girls envy you for being so close to them, and boys want to date you, just so they can claim they are dating the daughter of Ipswich."

"Daughter of Ipswich?"

I sighed and explained," The boys are called the 'Sons', but since I am the only girl born this generation, I got the title of the 'Daughter'."

"Interesting..." Chase drawled, while he kept starring at me. "Have you ever made attempts to get away from them?"

"Plenty," I laughed," but they've all miserably failed. My last one ended with my dating of Aaron, the guy you met last night."

"You dated him?" Chase asked amused.

I nodded, bitterly," He is the top guy, outside of the boys, and I figured I might as well date their 'arch-enemy', if I wanted to separate myself. And I did, for a while. That was until..." I paused to think if I wanted to tell him one of my deep secrets. But if I wanted him to at least be a close friend, I would have to tell him.

"What happened?" he whispered, leaning forward, closer to me, with a serious face.

I took a breath," Well...Aaron and I were...doing something not very appropriate in the back of his car, out by the cliff, when he tried taking a step further than I said he could, we got into a argument. But he got physical, and started to choke me."

I paused again, to see if I should continue. But Chase seemed very absorbed in the story. "I just barely got him off of me, and basically ran into the woods, where I walked to Caleb's home, which was the closest. When I arrived, I was dressed in my school blouse, socks, underwear, looking completely dishevel, with bruises around my neck. Caleb and his mom cleaned me up, before he called up the boys and they basically went on a man hunt for Aaron to get my things and try to teach him a lesson. But they only got so far, before Aaron called the police for harassment."

"Wow," Chase mused, as he leaned back into his chair. "I didn't think it was that intense."

"Well," I ate a fry," it was."

"Blow me!"

I gasped and looked behind me, as I saw Aaron and Reid fighting.

"Let's take it outside! Come on!" Tyler added, stepping in for Reid's defense.

"Oh god," I gawked, as I stood up. I looked back at Chase and cooed," I've gotta go stop this. I'll come right back."

Chase nodded, while I began making my way over to Reid and Tyler.

I was forced to follow them outside, where I heard Reid shout," Let's go! Bring it on!"


	10. The Son of Ipswich Begin to Break

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

The Son of Ipswich Begin to Break

"He made the shot, dickhead." Tyler shouted after Aaron, trotting outside. "You bet him he couldn't and he did!"

"We ain't paying you shit," Scott barked," so if you don't like it-"

"What is the problem?" Caleb pushed himself in front of me, as I stood behind the boys, watching to see what was going to happen.

"None of your damn business!" Aaron cursed, flaying his arm about threateningly. "And what the hell is she doing out here? You guys can't fight your fights without her besides you? Or is she here to be offered up to me, so we won't fight?"

"Don't you talk about Celeste like that!" Pogue lunged forward to try to punch Aaron, only to be pulled back by Reid and Tyler.

"You wish, Aaron!" I hissed, only to have Caleb look back at me and murmur," Don't egg him on."

I wanted to reach up and choke Caleb for telling me what to do, after everything that had happened to me with Aaron.

But Reid explained, cockily, to answer Caleb's first question," He bet me, I couldn't make a combo shot, and I did."

"Everyone just forget about it, okay?" Caleb scowled, stepping up front, ignoring me again.

Suddenly I heard Nicky shout," Hey!"

I turned around, and saw him standing there with a shot gun," Take it someplace else, ladies. Now!"

"Whatever you say, Nicky," Aaron growled in defeat, and walked away, deliberately smacking his shoulder roughly against Caleb's and sending me a lustful glare, licking his lips.

The boys and I silently stood there, while Nicky shut the door and walked away.

"What were you thinking?" Caleb questioned Reid.

"We were just playing them." Reid answered with another cocky smirk.

"Yeah, come on, Caleb." Tyler joined in for Reid's defense," They were suckers for it."

Reid then walked up to Caleb's face and growled," Why don't you quit being such a pussy?"

"Reid Garwin!" I growled, hating how he used remakes like that.

He rolled his eyes, before murmuring loudly," You would want to see that scumbag in a grave or plastered across the side of a building."

"She doesn't have a say in this conversation," Caleb growled back to Reid.

I gasped, while Pogue grabbed my hand and began to pull me back," Celeste, come on, let's go home-"

"I have no say!" I shouted back at Caleb, while Caleb ignored me and told Reid," I'm not finished with you yet."

Suddenly I saw Reid's eyes go black, and he roughly grabbed Caleb's wrist.

Part of me wanted Reid to hurt Caleb, but another part of me was screaming in pain for Caleb.

"Reid, stop!" Caleb grunted, making me stand still, while Reid stared Caleb dead on.

Suddenly Caleb growled, before pushing Caleb making him go flying back, with a visible wave of pressure. Throwing Reid against the wall behind him.

"What will it take for you to get it?" Caleb shouted, marching over to Reid's crumpled body. "It's addictive, you moron! You've seen what it can do, if you abuse it! You want that? That's your business."

I held my breath thinking of his father, while Tyler, Pogue, and I each exchanged a look of worry and empathy.

"But if you use it in the open, like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all! And that I won't let happen!"

Reid stood up, only to lift up a barrel of oil with his powers, making me gasp in worry.

Caleb then reminded, seriously," My power's greater than yours!"

"Not until you ascend."

"All right," Caleb growled in defeat, waving towards himself," go for it, tough guy!"

Then in one fast motion a barrel went flying at Caleb, only to be thrown to the side and Reid went flying back into another stack of beers and glass bottles.

Tyler and I stepped a little closer together out of fear and grabbed onto one another's hands, like we did when we were children.

Caleb began to stalk forward to finish Reid off, causing me to run up to Caleb and push both of my hands against his chest to stop him, while my brother grabbed onto his jacket shout," Stop it! This is crazy!"

"It's for his own good!" Caleb hissed though his teeth.

I couldn't help but speak up," Caleb, your acting irrational and like Reid! Stop it!"

Caleb then shouted to Reid," Keep using like you did tonight and last night-" Tyler ran around to help Reid out of the pile of glass, but when Caleb said Reid was using last night, my mind focused upon my odd dream.

"-when you ascend, you'll be as good as dead."

Reid the retorted, as he limped with Tyler," So I fixed her car. Big deal!"

"Don't play me, Reid!" Caleb shouted," I'm talking about later and you know it."

So I knew now I wasn't the only one dreaming up what I felt last night. I turned around to look at Reid and Tyler.

"The hell I do!" Reid shouted, hanging off of Tyler," I didn't use later."

"You didn't?" I asked quietly looking up at him, as he stepped up in front of Caleb and me.

He looked down at me and answered," Why would I lie to you, of all people?"

I nodded in understanding, while he pushed past Pogue and Caleb, walking over to his car.

Tyler then stepped up and commented," It's not right using on each other, Caleb."

"Tell it to Reid!" Caleb grunted.

I sighed and gave Tyler a quick hug, while he timidly kissed the top of my head, before cooing," Have a good night, Celeste. I'll see you at school in the morning."

"Same to you," I grinned, while Tyler stalked off after Reid.

I stepped forward and turned around to look back at my brother and Caleb, who both looked stressed.

I quietly looked down at my feet, before I heard Pogue question," How did you know someone had used magic last night?"

I looked up and saw both Caleb and Pogue looking at me.

I took a deep breath and explained," I had a dream, a rather typical dream, but it ended differently. And when I woke up, it felt like someone was watching me."

"What was different?" my brother asked, in a concerned tone.

I looked up at him, and plainly answered," A invisible being of sorts attacked everyone in the dream and when I was the only one left, it said something I never tell anyone, except two other people. And I know it wasn't a dream. I've been around you guys long enough to know when I'm dreaming, or when it was real."

Caleb groaned, as he held his head," Reid's lying. It had to have been him."

"How do you know?" Pogue questioned quietly. "He wouldn't hurt, Celeste or try to scare her."

Caleb then narrowed down," Because it wasn't you. Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me or try to scare Celeste, whom he is more afraid of."

I sadly sighed and looked up at Caleb, not knowing what to do.

"Hey!"

The three of us turned around and saw Sarah standing there with one of those horny smirks.

"Hey," Caleb spoke in a distant tone, obviously showing something else was on his mind.

Sarah poked her head out the door," You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Caleb spoke, placing a hand upon my shoulder. Like he had done before Sarah was around. It was brotherly, yet in a way a little touchy/feely.

"Let's get outta here," Sarah smiled, making my insides shrivel up again.

"Yeah," Caleb let go of my shoulder," let's get out of here."

Pogue grabbed onto my hand, and spoke to Sarah," Can you tell Kate that me and Celeste need to go, before the storm hits?"

She nodded, while Caleb walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her.

I enviously looked down at the ground, letting go of my brother's hand, and trudged over to his bike.

"Sure thing, Pogue! You two have a good night!" Sarah waved goodbye, making my brain scorch with thoughts and ways to get rid of her.

But I knew better. And if it wasn't meant to be, then there was no reason for Caleb and me to be together. I guess I was just going to have to admire from afar and date someone else.


	11. Bad Dream

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Bad Dream

"Pogue!" I screeched, as I snapped up in bed.

Spiders. Spiders. Lots of spiders.

I threw the sheets off of my legs, and threw myself off the bed for fear of seeing a mass of spiders.

"Celeste!" Pogue shouted for me, as I heard his running feet coming towards my rescue.

I kept backing myself away from the bed, while I saw someone standing in the corner of my room. A darkling. It was the dead kid from the Dells.

This had to be a bad dream. It had to be.

"Leave me alone," I weakly commanded to darkling, hoping it heeded my words. But it didn't and instead seemed to be taunting me, as it stayed in the corner of my room starring directly at me.

Suddenly Pogue threw open my bedroom door, quickly coming to my aid on the floor.

"Are you all-"he stopped himself, as he looked up and saw the darkling too.

Pogue didn't move and only starred, making myself take a deep breath, commanding again, in the same manor William taught me," Leave us, and go back to your master."

Instantly the darkling screamed and disappeared into the shadows.

"Oh my god!" Pogue gasped, sitting down next to me on the floor.

"Pogue," I quickly turned to him and continued," I had a dream. Spiders! There were lots of spiders! They seemed to come out of nowhere and went up Kate's noise and came out like a zit, which multiplied spiders."

"What are you talking about?" Pogue gawked at me, still unable to understand anything.

"Someone is doing this, and it's too powerful for Reid to be doing." I reasoned. "It isn't Reid!"

Pogue took a breath and questioned," Who could be doing it then?"

"I don't know," I sighed sadly," I don't know."

Pogue sighed, and stood up, helping me up, while the thunder lit up the room. "Let's go call Caleb. You can hang out in my room, just to keep an eye on you."

"Thanks, Pogue," I whispered in thanks, while I nervously followed my brother out of my room, and into his across the hall.

I sat down upon one side of his big queen sized bed, while he sat down upon the foot of his bed and called Caleb.

I turned on a lamp, and pulled the blanket over my cold legs, anxiously waiting to see what Caleb was going to say.

"Caleb," Pogue spoke into the phone," I just saw the same darkling you saw last night. That dead kid at the Dells. It was in Celeste's room, and Celeste had another dream this time it had spiders in it. What the hell is going on?"

Pogue pressed speaker phone, and let me hear Caleb say," I don't know. It's starting to freak me out. And if it's going after Celeste, it's obviously not Reid or Tyler. But I'm telling you, someone's using powers, and I mean big time. And I intend to find out who!"

With that Caleb hung up, making me nervously look up at Pogue.

Pogue angrily threw his cell phone at the lounge chair in the corner of his room, as he buried his face into his hands.

"Pogue," I cooed," Is it possible that there could possibly be someone else outside of the coven. Like a foreign coven?"

"There aren't any near by, and none of them would come into our territory and threaten to expose us." Pogue answered in defeat, but I knew this too. I just wished he would come up with a miracle answer. But he didn't.

I quietly lay down upon my side, and whispered," Wake me up, when we have to get ready for school."

"Yeah, I will sis," he sighed again, still sitting at the end of the bed, while I turned off the light leaving us in darkness.

I loved my brother. He was so protective of me and wasn't going to leave me alone, when I was just attacked by a darkling and saw a nightmare of spiders. But then again, being twins, we had been use to being all we had and only each other. And I guess in the end that is all I would have. I would only have my brother.


	12. First Day of School

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

First Day of School

Like usual it was foggy and lightly drizzling, giving it the feel of a horror movie. But I had been use to that by now. After all it is Ipswich Massachusetts. Home of the American Witch Trails.

But compared to usual, I didn't take my seat next to Kate, instead Sarah took that. But I was already sitting in-between Caleb and Pogue. Pogue was worried about me, and Caleb wanted to sit next to Pogue and me, knowing we wouldn't question his on edge personably.

I scribbled a few notes across my notebook, before seeing Caleb's hand reach over and scratch something across the side of my paper.

**_Is everything alright?_**

I sighed and answered quietly," If not being able to sleep for forty eight hours qualifies, then no I'm not."

Caleb sighed, while Pogue grumbled," I didn't sleep at all last night. I was to busy guarding Celeste."

Caleb sadly sighed, and whispered in my ear, brushing back my few strands of hair, in a very sensual manor," I'm sorry. I'll try to find the person who is doing this. You shouldn't be targeted, when you have done nothing wrong."

I twitched my head over to Caleb, and saw his concerned eyes," Thank you, Caleb." I then gave him a sisterly kiss upon the cheek, even though I wanted to kiss his slightly gapping lips.

"Good morning," the teacher shouted, making the class silence, and I picked up my pencil, ready to take notes.

"Mr. Danvers," the teacher started off, making Pogue, Caleb, and I look up in worry," Provost Higgins requests the pleasure of your company after class."

Caleb let out a quiet sigh, while I sisterly patted his thigh, giving him an empathic smile. I just hoped it wasn't anything serious.

"Now, we're going to study four American contemporary writers of fiction." He then began writing names across the small chalk board, which I instantly began writing down," First is Cormack McCarthy, then Tim O'Brien, Kent Haruf, and last but not least Stephen King."

"Yeah!" Reid spoke up loudly," _Dreamcatcher_ was the shit!"

Most of the class began to laugh at him or agree with him, while Pogue, Caleb, and I just glared at him. He was deliberately egging on Caleb, just to pay him back.

"Thank you, Mr. Garwin, but no. My choice is _The Shining_." Our teacher turned back around. And continued to lecture us about how we were going to do things through the rest of the school year.

But when class ended, I stood up, looking down at Caleb, who was half asleep," Time to go see Higgins."

"I know, I know," he groaned tiredly.

"Good luck," Pogue warily teased, as he stood up next to me.

"We'll save a seat for you, in our next class," I reassured, kissing Caleb's cheek again, while Pogue led me out of the class.

I just hope Caleb isn't in too much trouble.


	13. A Little Time to Think Things Over

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

A Little Time to Think Things Over

I sat down in my typical spot in the library, in the corner of the room, where I could see everyone, and if

I choose too I could listen to conversations.

But today I wasn't going to doing co-op work; I was going to be doing research in The Book of Ipswich. I was going to look up darklings and spiders, and see if that registers with anything.

But of course I passed the story of Mary Parry, making my insides cringe, and imagine of what could have happened to me if I lived back then. But of course I couldn't help but picture Caleb playing the role of the lover, and revenging the death and burying the body in his family burial site.

But it was as I was flipping through the pages of the long gone Putnam family, I saw the drawings of spiders, and quickly spotted that spiders were their signature choice of magical creature to scare or frighten people with.

But the odd thing was, the Putnam's had been dead for centuries, and I doubted anyone new about their past or how to do magic. And from what I suspected, only a person who an ascended could do this kind of magic.

Suddenly I overheard my brother's name being spoken.

"Every time I ask Pogue about it, he just tells me it's all nonsense." Kate whispered to Sarah, making me perk up a little, as I lifted up a book to block my eyes, as they went black, so I could over here more.

"Are you sure?" Sarah whispered.

"Of course I'm sure; magic is only something the Brothers Grimm created to make us learn moral lessons or heed traveling into the woods, or some kind of crap like that."

Sarah sighed to herself," Maybe your right."

"So," Kate chirped," I heard you had an offer by both Caleb and Chase to go out for dinner tonight?"

"And I accepted both."

My heart stopped. She was a whore.

"Really?" Kate repeated in shock.

"It is very simple, see..." Sarah lowered her voice to just barely above a whisper," Chase is going to take me out to an early dinner, and then when Chase drops me off, Caleb will just be coming to pick me up, and that way I can enjoy two free meals plus get a feel for who I like better."

"You little lair," Kate teased, obviously liking the idea of both of the guys getting played.

I felt my stomach drop. I wanted to stop this, and I wanted to warn Caleb, but...I couldn't do that without seeming too nosey or revealing my powers. And...I didn't want some to accuse me of my crush. Maybe...maybe I could watch, and keep a mental record of these things. Just to help Caleb, if he realizes how much of a player she is.

I closed my eyes letting them change back into their blue color, and closed the book. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to do something else but listen to them. But I noticed that my study hall was going to be finished in a few minutes, and then it would be time for swimming. There, I knew, I could clear my mind, and hopefully figure out what to do.


	14. Boys, Water, Speedos Mix Too Well

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Boys, Water, Speedos Mix Too Well

I sat in the corner not caring about the swimming, and I doubt my coach was wondering where I was. In fact all the swim coach carried about was if everyone showed up. He didn't care what do you did, as long as you were in your swimsuit and in the pool area, during class.

Tyler and Reid stood up next to me, while I sat upon several flotation devices, casually looking at the other students who were socializing and swimming.

"So, what did the Provost want?" Tyler asked, as my brother and Caleb approached us.

I kept looking over at the pool, away from the guys, since I really didn't want to be face-to-face with their "manly glory".

Caleb sighed and explained, as I spotted him crossing his arms out of the corner of my eye," Someone told him about the fight at Nicky's."

"Probably Aaron," I grumbled, wishing I could have done of a Darth Vader thing and killed Aaron via chocking him or something like that.

"Feel like elaborating on that, Caleb?" Reid mused, as he placed a reassuring hand upon my head, obviously sensing my hatred of Aaron.

The boys were silent for a couple of seconds, making me look up at the boys.

It was then I saw my brother's devious grin, as he reached out over to Reid's face, teasing," You got a piece of glass in your face. Hold on."

Tyler instantly started laughing, along with me, while Reid rolled his eyes. Thus, I gathered that the boys were all friends again, and had forgiven each other.

"So what did you do during study hall?" My brother looked down at me, and ruffled my hair slightly, with his hand.

The boys in turn looked down at me, making me shrug my shoulders," Nothing much...just did some research."

"On what?" The boys asked in unison, obviously not understand me.

I stood up, and explained, quietly," To be honest, I'm a little sick and tired of these freaky dreams I have been having, the darkling that was in my bedroom last night-"

"There was a darkling in your bedroom?" Reid gasped, reaching grabbing my arms, shaking me slightly.

Pogue whispered, quietly, as I starred up at Reid," Yeah, it was just standing there starring at her. It didn't go until she told it to leave."

"You told it to leave?" Caleb whispered, curiously, making Reid's hands fall off of me.

"Yes," I answered, looking up at him," Your fa-...William told me to tell the darkling to go back to its master, if one ever bothered me. And it worked."

The boys were silent for several seconds, before to took a step back and continued," And my research told me only someone who was ascended could manage to pull off a darkling it the one I saw."

"How would you know?" Tyler questioned looking surprised as ever, while my brother looked down at his feet. He knew I had my book of Ipswich.

Caleb then quietly defended me," She has a book, and...my dad has told her a lot."

"What?" Reid squawked loudly, making a couple of people look over at us.

I just rolled my eyes, before sneering to the boys," I'm the least of your boys' worries, there is someone out there sending darklings and coded dreams to me! And there is another snake in your mist too."

With that I stomped off, a little angry at myself for letting a hint slip about Sarah and her deviousness.

Oh well...uncertain times can cause random things to happen in people and reveal a part of them they never knew they had before.


	15. Sarah’s Mistake

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Sarah's Mistake

I quietly stood outside Sarah and Kate's bedroom door, before Pogue and I left to go back home, and hopefully catch Sarah and Chase, with Caleb. But unfortunately I think Pogue took my hint of the snake as Chase, instead of Sarah.

"You're being ridiculous! What is your problem?" Kate shouted at my brother.

"Chase is my problem!" My brother shouted back at her, obviously not caring I was standing right outside, listening to every word.

"What, are you jealous?" Kate sneered.

Pogue the answered, in a loud, emotional tone," I don't want you hanging around him."

"Look," Kate cried," he is just a friend."

Pogue then shouted back," Yeah, right. I'm sure he's interest in just being friends, after all he is hitting on my sister every single second he sees her, and when I'm not around, I have a feeling her is doing the same to you!"

Suddenly I saw the door open, while Kate shouted after Pogue," This is beyond idiotic!"

Pogue slammed the door shut, but I could see he was heavily breathing and slightly shaking.

"Let's go home," I whispered, quietly, as I let my brother be, knowing how violent he can get.

I quietly walked down the hallways, loving the fact I was now out of my uniform and in my regular clothes. But now I had a chance to catch Sarah in the act of being a player.

I stepped out into the rainy afternoon, where I saw a single car parked, waiting for Sarah.

I waved over at Caleb's impatient waiting, making him lower his window," Have you seen Sarah?"

I shook my head, while Pogue snarled behind me," She isn't in her dorm room with Kate."

"Are you sure?" Caleb questioned. "Me and her were supposed to go out from dinner."

I trudged up to the car, through the rain, and poked my head into his car," Maybe she forgot or had prior arrangements?"

But, just as fate would have it, I saw Kate and Chase walking arm-in-arm, under an umbrella, around the corner of the school.

Both Caleb and I went silent, as well as my brother, who still stood behind me, looking over at Kate and Chase too.

And just as I planned the hoe to do, I saw her giggle at something he said, before leaning over and kissing him. And I didn't expect how intense it got.

"It told you he was a snake!" Pogue hissed behind me, while I glanced over at Caleb, who looked crushed, but I could see in his eyes that he somewhat expected it.

But they seemed to ignore us, as they both stumbled into the school together, still kissing.

Things were silent for a moment, I felt hurt for Caleb, but I also felt rejoice for having her out of his life.

"He had actually stood up for you today, in the locker room, when he got in a fight with Aaron. And I...I thought then he would be a good guy...a good guy for you."

I looked over at Caleb quietly, while he looked down at the stirring wheel. "And I was planning on asking her to be my date for Fall Fest."

I sadly sighed, and reached out to stroke his shoulder in a loving manor. It upset me to hear all of this, but I felt sorry for Caleb. He was like a brother too me.

"You know Saturday is my birthday?" he looked up at me with a weak smile.

I nodded with a smiled. "Yeah, I know. I already bought you a birthday gift."

He smiled a little wider at me," Really?"

"Of course I have," I smiled back, giving a small laugh," I never forget giving you boys a gift on your birthday."

Caleb lightly chuckled, with a bitter sweet tone," You don't have to get me a gift this year. I think the ascension is going to be all I can handle."

I giggled at him, and stroked his cheek gently," You are stronger than you think. After all, your ancestors have gone through a lot worse and come out on top in the end."

Caleb actually smiled," Did my dad tell you that?"

I shook my head, and answered," Actually, I did a little reading. And if you want too look up to someone for inspiration, go and look in your family's cemetery for Tobias Danvers."

"Tobias Danvers?" Caleb repeated to himself. "Never heard of him."

"He was alive during the witch trails," I explained to him, before withdrawing my hand from his face. "Now you have a good night, while I make sure Pogue gets home okay. He and Kate had a little fight about Chase in the dorms."

Caleb nodded, while I leaned in and gave him a kiss upon his cheek. "Good night."

"Good night," He smiled back, while I pulled out of the car, letting Pogue took me by the arm over to his bike.

But I couldn't help but smile, thinking that I might actually have a chance with Caleb. Maybe...just maybe...

I was starting to climb my way out of the rabbit hole, with a little help from my Cheshire Cat.


	16. Swimming Surprise

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Swimming Surprise

Everyone who was listed to be on the swim tea, was forced first thing in the morning to get dressed in their swim gear, so we could compete to see who would be at the top of each swim types.

First, we girls swam. And like usual I was the top girl for breath stroke, just like I had been last year, which still surprised me, because I was so short and in my opinion I wasn't built for swimming.

But, when it came to the boys, I naturally stood with my boys, watching them, and cheering for them. But I was exhausted, and I was greeted with another dream, with spiders in it.

Yet, when Pogue was swimming, Chase joined our group.

As I stood next to Caleb, knowing that he, unlike Reid, wouldn't make some stupid joke about me being in a tight fighting swimsuit, Chase commented," He really is good."

"He's the best," Caleb reaffirmed, not acting the least bit bother that Chase had kissed Sarah last night.

"I hear you swim a mean freestyle," Caleb turned to Chase, crossing his arms.

Chase nonchalantly smirked, while he looked over at me," that's what they tell me."

"Let's see what you got," Caleb challenged, just as Chase at challenge him for Foosball two nights ago.

And before I knew it they were both in the water, battling for the top spot and their reputations.

"Come on Caleb!" I shouted, alongside my brother, as I watched both Chase and Caleb oddly seem to be tied.

"Go! Go!" Tyler was starting to get really aggressive with his shouting, and was even clapping his hands together.

Then they both turned the wall, and I watched as they both seemed neck in neck.

"Come on! Come on!" Reid shouted, at Caleb.

But then I felt weird, like someone was building up their power. I looked around at the three boys next to me, each looking completely normal as they shouted for Caleb.

So I looked over at Caleb, whose eyes were completely normal, as they both approached the end.

Then suddenly I saw his eyebrows rise, and I looked over at Chase.

Chase's eyes were pitch black.

"Oh my god!" I whispered in shock, knowing who had been giving me those dreams, sending the darkling after me, but why would Chase do that. Unless...

But Caleb ran right into the wall, making me screech," Caleb!"

"Caleb!" My brother shouted after me, as he got ready to jump into the pool. But, it seemed that Chase was already pulling Caleb up from the bottom of the pool.

"Is he breathing?" I growled at Chase, as he brought at Caleb.

"I don't know," he answered me, while the other boys brought Caleb up.

"Caleb!" I shook his shoulder, as he unconsciously lay across the floor, and my brother pulled off Caleb's cap, and Tyler checked his plus.

"He's breathing," Tyler announced, while the five of us crowded around Caleb.

"Caleb!" I shook his shoulder again, little more desperately than need by, but I didn't want anything to happen to him, because of Chase.

"Hey man," Chase began, as I noticed Caleb's eyes were opening up," there you are. Had us going there for a second."

Caleb closed his eyes for a second, before opening them back up, while my brother consoled," You knocked your head up pretty good."

"Lucky for you," Tyler began," Chase was there to get you out before you sucked up the pool."

"He also whipped you ass," Reid teased, making me scowl up at him, as I pressed my hand to Caleb's forehead.

"Are you having any problems seeing, hearing, or doing anything?" I kindly asked Caleb, as I looked down at him, brushing some of the water off of his face.

"Jesus, Celeste," Reid groaned," he's wasn't in a car accident."

"Shut up!" I snapped back at him," he could have drowned. And brain damage can occur when you smack your head roughly or can't breathe."

"I'm fine, Celeste," Caleb reassured, quietly, making me look back down at him.

"Are you sure? Seeing double? Hearing ringing noises? Can you move your fingers?" I quizzed, skeptically.

"He's fine," Chase reassured, with a grin. "He's breathing and there is no blood."

I rolled my eyes, while I pulled my hand off of Caleb. "Just be careful," I consoled him, while I stood up. "I'll see you boys later, I have to go change."

"Same here," Caleb groaned, as he sat up," I think I should sit out the rest of the swimming."

But I noticed Chase's stare over at Caleb, making me bite my cheek insecurely. Why would he do such a thing to Caleb? Caleb hadn't done anything to him!

Oh, well. I took a deep breath. I need to find a way to tell the boys what I saw in the pool, and see if Caleb saw it too or even remembers it.


	17. Closer

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Closer

"It became apparent that the view of civil liberties, needing no special protection was not widely shared."

I looked over at Caleb, who was still glaring down at Chase, while Pogue was off starring at Kate, who refused to even look at him.

I sighed, and continued to take down my notes, knowing that both Caleb and Pogue would need a copy of my notes at the end of class.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, making my teacher sound off," Come in!"

The girl walked up, from outside in the hallway, and handed our teacher a note, who simply said," Thank you."

Our teacher, then continued to lecture, before he opened the envelope," Twelve amendments were suggested, ten eventually ratified. Called the what, Ms. Parry?"

I sighed and answered," The Billy of Rights."

"Right you are." The teacher smiled back up at me, while I continued to scratch my notes into my notebook.

"Nice job," Pogue nudged me, quietly, allowing me to nod, while I went back to writing.

"Arguably, the first being the most important. Read it for us, Mr. Simms."

I looked over at Tyler, to see Reid awaking up from a nap, as Tyler flipped through pages in his textbook to read aloud.

"Mr. Collins," our teacher began," you're wanted in the Provost's office."

I turned to my left, and saw Chase standing up, and leaving the room, as Tyler finally found his page.

"Congress shall make no law, respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof-"

Caleb suddenly bumped his foot next to mine, getting my attention, making me look up at him.

I saw his eyes were dark, matter of fact they were black, while his eyes were casted down.

_There isn't something right with Chase._

I couldn't help but feel slightly freaked out; when I noticed my hand was moving on its own, across my paper, under my notes. Obviously Caleb had taken control of my bodily functions.

_His eyes were black, when we were swimming._

_That is why I hit the wall._

I glanced back up at him, actually relieved that he had noticed his eyes were black too. "I'll talk too you later." I whispered quietly at him, before pausing to add," I saw it too."

Caleb nodded, while his eyes went back to normal, and he began copying the notes I had taken and continuing to take.

Yet, I noticed something that I hadn't before. Caleb was sitting closer to me than he usually did, so close in fact that our thighs were touching and our feet were almost touching as well.

Once again this Cheshire Cat made me happy, yet confused at the same time.


	18. Now or Never

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Now or Never

"Caleb, we need to talk." I paused biting my lip, as I looked down at my computer screen, after typing Chase's name. "I need to tell you something. Actually a couple of things."

I couldn't believe myself that I was going to tell Caleb the truth about my powers, but I needed to tell, at least to explain how I know everything and as too why his father helps me so much.

"Listen, I have something to do first." Caleb announced," I'll give you a call later, okay?"

"No, Caleb. I need-"

"I'm sorry, but we can't talk right now. Your brother and I are doing some co-op work. I promise to talk to you later. Bye."

With that Caleb hung up the phone, leaving me to sit in shock, as I looked down at my lap top.

"He killed his own parents," I whispered in shock, as I touched the computer screen, looking at the picture of his killed his parents. He killed them the night of his eighteenth birthday. The day he ascended.

This couldn't be happening; he was a descendant of John Putnam, who impregnated another woman, to have Chase's line of family. And he was out for revenge, which is why he is back here.

Suddenly my cell phone began to ring, with the school's phone number.

"Hello?" I questioned, unsure as to why the school would be calling me.

"Hello, may I speak to Miss. Parry?"

"This is," I answered, adjusting my legs, so I sat in a more comfortable position.

"I am the school nurse, Mrs. Tams, and I have been requested to call you by one of my patients, Kate Tunney." The nurse explained, somberly.

"Oh my god," I gasped, instantly pushing my legs off the edge of the bed, so I sat upright," Is Kate alright?"

"She came in complaining of chills and a headache. Then within an hour, she had a hundred and one degree temperature."

"What could she be sick with?" I asked nervously, standing up, getting ready to go and check on her.

"The doctor's checking her now. We'll call you when we know more."

"You know what," I spoke up in a serious tone," I'm coming over there, right now."

With that I hung up the phone, rudely, as I grabbed my purse, pulled on a jacket, shoes, scarf, and a sweater, and rushed over to the school infirmary, using my car, which I rarely used, thanks to Pogue.

Yet, when I arrived at the school infirmary, I found an ambulance waiting up front, making me rush up into the school.

"Where is Kate Tunney?" I asked Nurse Tams at the front desk.

"Come with me," she stood up, helping me over to an area, where you could see the patients. "We're taking Miss. Tunney to the hospital."

I watched as the Doctors moved her unconscious form onto a stretched," Why are you taking her to the hospital at Gloucester?"

"Her temperature's jumped to a hundred and five, and she's showing symptoms of anaphylactic shock." The nurse explained, as she looked at Kate with me.

It was then I noticed the small sores that were developing upon her skin, just like in my nightmare. This seriously couldn't have been happening too me. She was having a severe allergic reaction to the spider bites.

"Can you give me a second?" I asked the nurse quietly.

She nodded, and walked away, leaving me to walk outside, and call the boys.

But when I stepped outside, my body felt weird, like someone was using their magic on me. I had this overwhelming feeling to close my eyes and whisper Caleb's name, which I did, but unexpectedly I heard a dark voice respond, in my thoughts," Your precious Caleb isn't going to help you now, witch. You're falling deeper into the rabbit hole."

I opened my eyes up, and testing to see if I saw Chase sitting upon the top of the school pillar, high above where any student would look. But he wasn't. Yet I had a feeling he was somewhere over there.

"Leave me alone," I whispered up towards where I thought Chase would be, while his voice taunted back in my head," Little girl, little girl, little girl, come let me in."

"Jerk off!" I shouted back in my mind, as I began dialing Caleb wildly.

"Caleb!" I shouted into the phone, as soon as the ringing ended. "Caleb!"

"What? Is everything okay?" Caleb questioned in a hurry, obviously caught off guard by my shouting.

"We need to talk now! It's serious! It's about Chase!" I trilled loudly, and in a panic.

"I know, we need to talk. Pogue and I dug up some info." Caleb quietly informed me. "Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Actually," I whispered, looking up as I felt Chase's presence leave," where can we meet?"

"The Putnam house, in the meeting place," Caleb informed me. "The other guys will be there too."

I quickly ran back into the school, informing the nurse," I need to go, please call me if anything changes with Kate, and give my number to the people at the hospital."

Nurse Tams nodded, while I ran back outside the room, and back to my car. Not bothering to abide by the speed limits, as I rushed to get to my protectors. But more than anything I needed to tell the truth, and explain everything to the boys. Or else I would never leave this hell of a wonderland I had put myself in. It was now or never.


	19. Discovered

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Discovered

I stepped out of the car, and out into the wet grass, and kept The Book of Ipswich close to my chest, knowing I was going to need it to explain everything, and show Ipswich's true history.

I saw three cars and Pogue's motor cycle all neatly parked, plus faint light coming from the window that William looked out everyday.

Quietly, I sprinted across the wet field, as made my way over to the cellar's doors.

I opened one door, and closed the door behind me, as I followed the familiar stone stairs, that were only lit my candle light.

"Whose there?"

"It's just me," I whispered quietly, as I jumped off the bottom step and into the dungeon, or meeting room, but I preferred dungeon since it looked liked one.

"Why are you here?" Tyler asked, as he looked up at me.

"Because I said so," Caleb barked, before taking my arm, and looking at the boys. "I told them about the darklings, and what we found in Chase's file."

I then paused and looked up at him, as I held my book tightly," I already know about him. I went onto the internet and hacked into the school database."

"You hacked into it?" Reid laughed.

Pogue rolled his eyes and murmured," How do you think I passed my junior year, I got the codes-via magic-and she does the computer work?"

Caleb then grabbed both of my shoulders and asked me," Did you recognize his real last name, Goodwin Pope?"

I nodded, before whispering," Yes, I did."

But then I stopped and looked around at the boys, before announcing," And before we go into further detail, I need to say something."

The boys looked at me oddly, while I motioned for them to sit down.

I then set the Book of Ipswich down upon the stone table, and announced," This is the Book of Ipswich, which is even older than the Book of Damnation, in fact it is the mother book of the Book of Damnation. And this book holds some information that yours doesn't."

"What information?" Reid asked sourly.

"This," I took a deep breath, and opened my book and flipped open to the list in the back of the people who have inherited magic throughout the creation of this book.

"Celeste, why is your name on there? And ours?" questioned Pogue, shakily.

But the other boys remained silent, while I explained, in a cryptic manor," The last female to ever have powers was your Great Aunt Lisa, Tyler."

"Celeste..." Tyler tried to say something, but he couldn't continue anymore, while I explained further, letting the book passed around the boys to see the list.

"Females with power are extinct, after the massacre in the witch trails, starting with my own ancestor Mary Parry. But soon after that, it seemed that only once every so many generations is a one female witch present. And I am the first female witch in the Parry family, since Mary Parry. And females are a little differently built with powers as well."

The boys looked at me oddly, while I explained," Females ascend when they are sixteen, and do not age, when they use their powers."

"Wait a second, you're telling us you're a witch?" Reid gawked, while Caleb looking down at the list seriously.

I nodded somberly, as I sat down in John Putnam's spot, waiting to see if they would accept me, call me crazy, lock me up to protect me, or give me a task to prove my powers.

"Celeste," Pogue looked up at me and questioned," I can't believe that my own little sister has powers until I actually see some proof."

Tyler and Reid nodded in agreement, while Caleb just looked up at me, with an emotionless face.

"Who do you think a shrimp like me got away from Aaron, when he was chocking me to death?" I growled at the boys, as I stood up. "He was so drunk he didn't remember being thrown up to the roof of his car, how the hell else do you think he had a concussion when he came around."

The boys were silent, while I took my book from Caleb's hands, and closed it.

"I only came here to tell you that I think Chase is causing all of this, and that he is after me, because I have already ascended and have limitless power, without altercations unlike you boys." I then turned around and began to go up the stairs back to my car, since it was obvious that they were too thick sculled to accept me.

Suddenly I felt one of the boys using their powers directed towards me.

Without a second thought I spun around send a blast of energy in the direction of the power I felt growing.

I spotted, my own brother sprawled out across the floor, like he had been body checked by the Incredible Hulk.

"Holy shit!" Reid jumped out of his seat, while Tyler backed up against the stone wall.

"What the hell was that for?" My brother groaned, as he sat up, obviously agitated by what had happened to him.

"You were charging up," I defensively retorted, only to hear Caleb snap, to Pogue" What were you powering up for?"

My brother pulled himself up onto his seat, and answered," I was trying to see if she had powers. If she could at least sense them, or not."

"Prick!" I hissed back at him, while I began going back up the stairs. I had made up my mind I was going to leave the boys, and go stay with Kate at the hospital and make sure she is alright and try to protect her from what I suspected to be Chase's spell.

"Celeste, wait!" I heard Caleb called after me, as I opened up the cellar doors. "Stop! Celeste! Please wait!"

But of course, he was able to grab a hold of my arm, and pull me back into the cold stairwell.

"Celeste, you need to stay," Caleb begged quietly, so the other boys wouldn't be able to hear. "You know way more than the rest of us when it comes to history, and if Chase is back for revenge you may the only person to tell us what to do against him, without alerting our parents."

"Your father felt Chase use his powers, on Saturday, and he knows. But he is also aware of the fact that someone new is here." I quietly informed him.

Caleb sighed to himself, before scratching the back of his head. "Listen, I think you should stay with us, just to be safe, until we can decide upon what we are going to do."

"I can take care of myself." I grumbled, as I adjusted the book in my arm. "Just like I did when Aaron attacked me."

Every time I thought about that night it felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart. I thought I was really starting to like Aaron, maybe even more that Caleb, until he had to go and try and kill me, because I wouldn't give him a blow job.

I turned to start walking back up the stairs, but Caleb's arms grabbed me again, but this time pulled me into a hug, keeping me close to him, extremely close. And his arms were gentle, as if to make sure that he wasn't trying to hurt me.

"Celeste, please stay here, with me." I felt Caleb's breath hit the top of my head, telling me he was looking down at me, as I stood their motionless in his arms. "If Chase is going after you, like you claim he is, then the only people who can help are right here. And...I'm ascending on Friday, which means I could help protect you better, so you wouldn't be the only one that could fight Chase."

"Caleb..." I trailed off, sensing how he really did want to help me.

I really wanted to suddenly believe that he was doing this out of an undeniable love for me, but I knew deep down inside it was only for a sisterly love he had for me. And I was also his best friend's twin sister, so he had to at least try and protect me. "You don't have to help. Really, I can handle this myself."

But to be honest I had no clue what I was going to do besides consult William and probably get the father's involved.

"I really want too," Caleb reassured, making me realize how his hold on me seemed to be shifting to a less brotherly way and into the way I had seen my father hold me mother. "And I know Tyler and Reid wouldn't allow anyone to touch a single hair upon your head."

I silently stood there, resting my head upon Caleb's strong chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I looked up Tobias Danvers," Caleb began, making me step back slightly and look up at him, while his arms still limply hung onto me. His eyes met mine for a moment, before he quietly cooed," What exactly was the great thing he did? All I found was that he almost ended the Danvers line, by not getting married, after his wife died."

I sighed, looked down at the book," He killed a judge who convicted his fiancée of being a witch. And after she was hung, he took her body and buried her in the Danver's family cemetery."

Caleb starred down at me for a second, while I looked back up. He probably didn't understand the significance of the story to me, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to be coming out of this nightmare. And I just wanted a prince charming of my own to bury me and love me, even after my death.

Suddenly Caleb raised his hand, and placed it upon my cheek, lowering his face towards mine, and he intimately whispered," I think you need to stop thinking about the past and think about your future."

With that I felt his lips press against my lips, making my eyes widen in shock, as I saw his were calmly closed.

I had been waiting for this moment for years, and now hear I was standing there like a dunce, not kissing him back. But I did have a priceless ancient book in my hands.

I then closed my eyes, taking in the feeling of his lips and how his hands gently held me closer to him. And for the first time, since my beginning of dating, I actually felt safe, loved, and protected in a guy's grasp.

I let my lips slowly kiss Caleb back, not willing to let this feeling to go just yet.

But the nagging thought of my brother and the other boys sitting down there trying to see what was going on was beginning to ruin the moment.

"Fine I'll stay," I broke the kiss, as I sighed in defeat, looking down at the floor.

Suddenly Caleb grabbed my chin and lifted my face up. "Do you have a date for Fall Fest?"

"No dude, she doesn't."

Caleb and I both looked down the stairs, only to see Reid and Tyler eagerly looking up, while Pogue was just standing there rolling his eyes.

"But if my date bails on me, I have to take Celeste." Reid teased," She is after all my official back up."

"Not anymore," Pogue groaned, while Tyler chuckled," So are we going to get to work or what?"

"Sure, we are." Caleb announced with a grin, before he began to order," Pogue get the book of damnation ready. Tyler. Reid. You two go find your seats."

Instantly the boys scattered off, leaving me back up there with Caleb.

"You ready for this?" he asked me, taking my hand into his.

I took a deep breath and smiled," As ready as I'll ever be."

Caleb gave me another reassuring smile, as he leaned down and kissed my forehead, letting a rush of happiness wash through my whole body. Literally from my head to my toes.

With that, Caleb led me down the stairs, but once we reached the bottom it was all business.

I quickly took the Putnam family seat, while Caleb looked over at a book shelf filled with books that they had kept.

Of course his eyes went black, and the Book of Damnation floated out of its hiding spot, and above the stone table, as the rest of the boys followed his lead and sat down upon their respectable seats.

Suddenly the fire lit, and the books pages began to flip on its own.

I quietly watched and listened to these boys, letting them conduct their meeting, which I knew wasn't ever meant for a woman to sit in upon, even back during the witch trails.

The pages stopped flipping and the book titled upwards for Caleb and the rest of the boys, as well as myself to see.

"It's a list of names," Caleb began with a serious tone," who brought charges against John Putnam and his family, during the Salem hunt. Pope was one of them. Goody Pope. Widow of Jacob, mother to Hagen."

"So what?" Reid snapped, still obviously lost about this whole thing.

Caleb looked over at me, along with the rest of the boys.

"What?" I whispered quietly, holding my book tightly.

"Tell the tale of Goody Pope." Caleb calmly commanded, as he looked over at the rest of the boys.

I took a deep breath and began to tell the tale," Agnes Goodwin Pope, as you already said was a widow. She claimed that John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams, after she was widowed."

I saw a spark of understanding in Tyler's eyes, but my brother and Reid still sat dumbfounded.

Caleb sighed and the book flipped several more pages, and explained further," The book also records births and deaths during the damnation. Goody Pope's husband, Jacob, died June fourth, 1692. Her son, Hagen, was born April 11th, 1693."

Pogue then starred at Caleb in awe, while Reid still didn't seem to understand anything and Tyler seemed to be falling back into stupidity.

Caleb groaned and explained slightly further," That's ten months and twenty-four days later."

"So?" Reid questioned.

Caleb sighed and looked over at me. But I knew by that look, he wanted me to explain to Reid the length of a pregnancy.

"Reid," I gently informed him," A pregnancy only last nine months."

"Ooo," Reid mouthed, while I looked back over at my brother, who seemed incredibly focused upon the slowly spinning book.

Suddenly the book snapped shut and fell down onto the stone table, causing some of the candles to violently flicker.

The boys remained silent as the looked away from one another, and I patiently watched them. It was so odd seeing all of them so serious and so deep in thought.

"If what you're saying is true," Tyler began, looking over at Caleb then me," and Hagen Pope is the bastard son of John Putnam, then the fifth bloodline in the Covenant didn't end in Salem."

Caleb then sighed, bring Tyler's attention back to him," And Chase is one of us."

Reid then looked around us and commented," That's crazy! He can't be. First Celeste, now this."

Caleb then quickly retorted back trying to calm him," The night after the party at the Dells, someone was using. The power was strong enough to wake me, Celeste, and my father. The next night, it happened again."

Pogue then added," I felt it then. The darkling came to Celeste's room that night, and Celeste had that dream." He looked up at me, and questioned," Spiders? Wasn't it"

I nodded, while I informed the boys," The spiders are a common tool of the Putnam family. They are the same thing as to Dracula and his bats."

Suddenly Tyler announced," I felt it that night too!"

Caleb then looked over at Reid," When you said it wasn't you, were you lying?"

Reid then looked over at me and reaffirmed," No."

"You swear?" I whispered to satisfy Caleb's scowl of disbelieving Reid.

"I swear!" Reid looked back over at Caleb.

The group was silent for a moment, while Caleb drew in a deep breath," Then it was him."

"But how would he know about Celeste?" Pogue questioned looking around. "Why would he target her? He wouldn't risk himself being discovered, unless he knew Celeste had powers and wasn't going to tell us about her powers."

The boys looked back at me, and Caleb questioned," When you did you last use magic?"

"Umm," I sighed, stumbling the book cover with my fingers," Just a few minutes ago to at Pogue, the other day in the library when I was listening in on a conversation, to put the book of Ipswich away, the car thing with you guys, and umm...at the dells causing a girl to run into Kira. Other than that...that's it for the past week."

"You use that little magic?" Reid gawked at me.

I nodded in return, since I had to be real careful when I did use magic.

"He probably sensed her at the Dells," Caleb groaned. "We were all standing so close; he could probably detect who was doing what instantaneously, like Celeste can."

Suddenly I heard my cell phone go off, making each of the boys send me an annoyed glare.

I narrowed my eyes at them, while I picked up my cell phone from inside my pocket, and pressed the answer button.

"Hello, this is Celeste Parry speaking. Who is this?"

"This is the hospital nurse, contacting you about a Miss. Tunney."

I gasped for a second, making each one of the boys loosen their glares and turn it into stares of worry.

"How is she?" I questioned, as I looked away from the boys and to the ground.

"She is worsening. But it seems that we are getting her stable, now she is here at the hospital." The nurse informed me.

"Is there anything I could do?" I questioned again.

"Honestly..." The nurse paused," I think all you can do, is keeping her in your prayers."

"Thanks," I whispered quietly, and hung up the phone, and grabbing my head and held it in my hands.

I had forgotten about Kate. I couldn't believe it.

"Celeste, what happened?" I heard my brother inquire.

I looked up at him, and announced," Kate has gone into anaphylactic shock, from being bitten by hundreds of spiders. She is at the hospital. This is obviously Chase's handy work."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean this is his handy work?" My brother growled at me.

"Chase is casted a creation spell, of spiders, upon Kate." I explained somberly, as I stood up, holding my book.

"Don't do anything!" Caleb announced, as I saw my brother stand up too, and the candles flicker again. "Don't go, until we know what he wants."

"We're talking about Kate!" Pogue shouted angrily, and looked at me. "Could you help her?"

"Possibly," I answered, already making my way to the stairs.

"Celeste! Pogue!" Caleb chastised.

I looked back at him, Reid, and Tyler, as my brother went running up the stairs.

I walked back over to Caleb, and handed him my book, and bent down, placing a small kiss upon his cheek bone. "Take care of the book for me, while I'm gone."

"Don't go," Caleb begged, quietly so the other boys wouldn't hear, as he reached up to touch my face.

I bitter sweetly looked back at him, but I took off running up the stairs after my brother.

Please forgive me Caleb. Please forgive me.


	20. It Begins Tonight

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

It Begins Tonight

Pogue was racing down the wet roads of Ipswich, with me on the bike and with his spare helmet on my head. The smoke blurred my vision at times, as we raced towards the hospital, via the back roads.

But I couldn't help but noticing something moving in the trees alongside us. I knew this had to be impossible, since Pogue was going well over any speed an animal could obtain. Thus, I began to feel the fever of worry wash over my body. I just hopped to god it wasn't Chase.

But there he was, standing in the center of the road, looking at cocky as ever.

Pogue instantly hit his breaks, as we kept a big gap of distance between us.

"Pogue," I begged quietly," don't do anything stupid."

But Pogue did not respond, making it feel as if he was ignoring me, as I overheard Chase loudly taunt," Come to save Little Miss Muffet, have we?"

Pogue didn't move or respond, again, making me sigh in relief. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything stupid. Or anything that could possibly put other of us into trouble or danger.

"Well, you're too late!" Chase shouted, in a taunting tone.

Pogue revved up his engine, making me squeak," Pogue, don't!"

"A spider came and sat down beside her, and freighted Miss Muffet away."

With that Pogue went racing towards Chase, thinking he was going to be able to run him over.

But I felt a power surge coming off of Chase, making me tense up, as I held onto my brother tightly, not willing to let go of him.

But when we were mere feet away from, he pulled out his hands, and began to lift my bike up the air, and spinning it backwards.

Instantly Pogue and I were beginning to fall off, but I let go of my brother. I had to defend myself.

As quickly as Chase had flipped on his powers, I gave myself a small energy boost, and sent myself back off the bike. Thus I landed on my feet, like cat woman, as I stood several feet away from him.

Yet I watched as my beloved brother had been helplessly thrown, and landed on the asphalt, ruining his bike.

My brother growled to himself, as he struggled to sit up and pull off his helmet, while Chase ignored me.

Chase kept sauntering over to my brother, while my brother shouted, in a raspy tone," You hurt Kate, and I will kill you!"

"Hurt her?" Chase chuckled. "I only used her to get to you. It's you that I'm gonna hurt. Then you're just my bait to get to Caleb."

He then paused and looked back at me. "And you, well you...you shall help bring back the Putnam family line. After all, no matter what child you have first...boy or girl, it is bound to be magical. Then I'll take your powers from you."

I pulled off my helmet and looked at him, swallowing my fear of Chase trying to rape me or using an incubus on me.

"You won't touch my sister!" Pogue shouted, as he stood up, getting ready to bum rush Chase. Yet I saw my brother being lifted into the air, go white, and his eyes close, before being dropped roughly to the ground. I was pretty sure the fall alone probably would have severely hurt him.

"Pogue!" I shrilled, about to run over to him, but I stopped myself. Chase could hurt me before I even realized it.

"Little girl, little girl, little girl, come let me in." Chase taunted as he turned around.

"What is it with you and nursery rhymes?" I hissed, placing my hands upon my hips, trying to seem unafraid.

He just let out a bellowing laugh. "Are you not the child you dreams of nothing but those dreams. I saw those minuscule dreams of yours. You like Caleb! The poor fool didn't even realize anything was happening until you decided to tell the truth about your powers."

He the paused and smirked," We could have been a great team, you and I."

"But," he snarled," you had to decide to stay with the coven that rejected its women."

"That was a long time ago," I told him, trying to repeat it to myself, trying to believe that Tyler, Reid, Pogue, and Caleb didn't mind me being there at their meeting.

Chase opened his mouth to say something, but I had enough of this talking. So with one great push of power, I successfully slammed my power into him, causing him to slide back several feet, past my brother's limp body.

"Kitty's got some bite," I heard him chuckle, as he raised his hands, and I prepared to bock him myself. "We'll let's see if Kitty can protect herself."

With that he sent his own power ball at me, and I caught it, with a little difficulty. It was obvious his power was much stronger than mine. Almost like it were two ascended people working against me, not one.

I feebly pushed his power ball back at him, only to have him send another stronger what at me, thus I was thrown up into the air, before landing back on the asphalt.

"Did I hurt you?" I heard Chase teased, as my body was beginning to feel numb. I hadn't ever used this much power before. Never.

I pushed myself back up, swaying slightly from side to side as I stood up. I wasn't going down just yet.

"Want some more?" Chase smirked, as he placed his hands back inside his pockets.

Without answering him, I let the emotional female inside of me run forward, the very short distance between us, and reach up and choke him.

At first he stumbled back, but before I knew it, my back was on the ground, he was on top of me and choking me.

I suddenly found myself in the same position I had been in before with Aaron. He was on top of me, sitting directly on top of me, pinning me down to the ground. His hands were forcefully wrapped around my small slender neck, easily choking the life out of me. My legs were failing around like fish out of water, helpless to aid me. And my hands were aimlessly clawing at my own throat trying to pull off his hands.

"Doesn't this seem a little familiar?" He teased. "Except this time I don't want a sexual favor from you. I just want you to submit, and say that you will help me with bringing down your precious covenant."

I chocked and shook my head in refusal. I was not going to be his little puppet. He wasn't going to take me without a fight.

"Never," I gagged, and with my last bit of energy, blasted him with a small power ball, but he seemed unaffected.

He sat there laughing, while my world seemed to be getting fuzzy around the edges. "Little girl, little girl, little girl, come let me in."

"No" was all I thought, as I struggled to remain awake and fight against him.

"Come, Celeste," Chase teased, as his grip remained stead-fast upon my neck. "You think your Alice, in Alice in Wonder Land. Didn't you ever learn her lesson?"

My eye sight was beginning to fade, and my hands fell limp on the ground.

"You have to fight your own battles, and you can never dodge anything. And you should never ever…ever fall down the rabbit hole."

With that my eyes rolled back, as the last of the air in my lungs escaped out of my gasping mouth. My head fell limply to the side. I was gone.

I should have listened to Caleb. I shouldn't have left.


	21. Keep Holding On

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Keep Holding On

My head throbbed horribly, as I regained consciousness.

At first all I saw was white. Pure white. At first I thought I was heaven, until I heard the distinct sound of a heart monitor in the background. That was when I knew I was in the hospital and that little prick Chase and done something.

Luckily I had not a dream, so I could confirm he didn't try to come to me as an incubus. I just hopped he hadn't had his way with me on the road. But I doubt he did. He was probably more into chaining me to bed, after he had destroyed the Covenant.

Suddenly I felt someone's fingers tighten around my cold hand, making me look over at the mystery person.

There I saw Tyler sitting there, while he looked over at the heart monitors.

"Tyler?" I grumbled hoarsely, and surprised that I didn't have an oxygen mask or a tube down my throat.

Tyler quickly turned his head over at me, and gave me a sympathetic smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Tolerable," I answered, wanting to leave the hospital and go find Chase, so I could kill him.

I then paused my thinking wondering where my brother, Reid, and Caleb were.

"What happened?" he questioned, looking down at me. "An ambulance was called my anonymous person, who led them straight to you and Pogue, with her helmets still on, like you were on a bike crash."

"Chase…" I grumbled, starting to sit up.

"What about him?" Tyler asked quickly, while he pushed me back into the pillows.

"He attacked Pogue and I, flipped the bike over and everything. He must have put our helmets back on, after he chocked me."

"Chocked you?" he questioned.

I pointed to my neck, where there had to be bruises proving my chocking, and how he had strangled me.

"Celeste," Tyler paused," there's nothing there."

"What?" I gasped, touching my neck, which I thought would have been tender, but instead it was perfectly fine.

Tyler sighed and commented," Pogue supposedly had a concussion and you survived without an injury, thanks to your helmet."

"Damn him," I growled, thinking of Chase.

"Reid is over in the other room, watching Pogue." Tyler informed me.

"Where is Caleb?" I questioned, looking at him curiously.

Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "After you guys left, he got a call from Sarah, who claimed she had an emergency and needed his help. So he left, while Reid and I looked through the Book of Damnation, since Caleb took your book with him. But shortly after that, we got a call from the hospital that you and Pogue were in an accident. So Reid and I quickly came here, but we haven't seen Caleb for a few hours now."

"A few hours?" I gasped, beginning to sit up again.

Tyler pushed me back down, and reaffirmed," We have been calling Caleb every half an hour, but he hasn't answered."

I was torn between thinking if Caleb was making out with Sarah or if he had been attacked by Chase too. Either way I was worried beyond belief.

Suddenly I saw Reid walk in.

He looked exhausted, as he walked up over to me, with a weak smile.

"Hey, Reid," I smiled back, while Reid leaned over and placed a kiss upon my forehead.

"Glad to see you're awake and moving."

"How is Pogue?" I whispered, worried about my brother, and why Reid wasn't watching him anymore.

"He's still asleep. Had a pretty bad hit on his head, or at least that's what the Doc says." Reid informed me.

"More liked dropped on his head," I grumbled, as I crossed my arms, but quickly uncrossed them, due to the I.V. which wasn't very comfortable.

"Dropped?" Reid asked in a confused tone.

Tyler sighed and explained," It was Chase, he got to them and attacked them, but staged it to look like an accident."

"Why?" Reid asked loudly, looking over at me. "Why would he hurt you and Pogue?"

I bit my upper lip, before answering, as I looked down at the clean white blanket over me," He's after Caleb. He wants Caleb's power. And he wants me. To be a trophy to his slaughter of the Covenant, after he gets Caleb. Then...once he's had his way with me, he wants to take my powers."

"Has his way with you?" Reid hissed, obviously upset that any boy other then him got to even touch, or thought about touching me.

Tyler gently squeezed my hand in reassurance, as I explained further," He wants to have a...edition to the Putnam family line, of 'pure blood'. Then he wants to take my powers."

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, no wander Caleb was so cold, when he came in to see Pogue and told me to leave." Reid growled loudly, kicking the wall.

"Caleb's here?" I questioned starting to sit up again, but Tyler once again pushed me back down.

"Stay down! You need to relax!" Tyler sternly reprimanded me.

"Where did he go off to?" Tyler asked looking over at Reid, asking the question that was on my mind, because it is internally possible that Chase could have disguised himself as Caleb.

"He didn't say, he just told me to leave, so he could wait and watch Pogue."

Quickly announced," Reid, you should go back and check on Caleb and Pogue. It is possible that Chase could have disguised himself, since he has enough power to do so."

Reid and Tyler looked at me in shock, before Reid rushed out of the cube I was in, obviously worried for my brother.

Tyler then began, as he smiled at me," I'm sure Caleb is just upset about hearing you and Pogue are hurt. And he's probably mad at himself for not stopping both of you before."

"He puts too much responsibility on himself," I consoled Tyler, as I looked over at me. "He's still only a teenager, and isn't eighteen yet."

Tyler lightly chuckled," I'm surprised I hadn't noticed it before that you two liked each other. You both care about one another a lot. More than I think Pogue and Kate do for one another."

I rolled my eyes, unable to deny the smile going across my face. I really did like Caleb, and now I knew he liked me. Or at least he acted like he did.

Suddenly the door opened, only to reveal Caleb, who was looking down at the ground, with his hands inside his pockets.

"Pogue's awake, Tyler," Caleb emotionlessly announced, as he still looked down. But it was obvious he was telling Tyler to get out.

Tyler sighed and gave me a brotherly hug, before reminding me," Lay down, don't sit up. You need to relax."

"Yes, Mommy Tyler," I giggled at him, as he gave me one last smile, before he quickly walked out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed, making me look over at Caleb.

Caleb still looked down, as he quietly trudged over to my side, and took a seat upon the chair next to me that Tyler had been sitting in before.

"How's Pogue?" I asked quietly, looking down at my blankets.

"He's holding up, but not as coherent as you obviously are." Caleb answered, with a cold voice.

Suddenly I felt his arms wrap around me and his lips kiss my forehead, once again releasing that feeling of warmth and happiness within me.

"I'm not letting him touch you again." Caleb whispered in my ear, as he held me close to him, as he sat down next to me, since there was plenty of room for him upon the wide bed.

"Caleb, he wants you. He wants to take your powers." I whispered back to him, feeling fearful emotions build up in my throat. "Then he's going to take me and my powers."

"I know, I know," Caleb sighed, still holding me, allowing me to rest my head against his chest and I weakly hugged him back. "Chase was in Sarah and Kate's dorm room, and told me everything. He even told me that he had attacked you and Pogue."

"Caleb, what are we going to do?" I sniffled, trying to block the images of Chase chocking on the road.

Caleb sighed and whispered back," I don't know. But right now we need to figure out if we can get you out of the hospital."

I looked up at Caleb, and saw him smiling down at me," Let me ask the nurse when you can get discharged."

I happily nodded, while Caleb leaned over and placed a sweet and simple kiss upon my lips.

He then reached over and pressed the nurse button, quickly getting a nurse to say, via speaker," Yes?"

"Hey, I would just like to know when Celeste Parry could be discharged, since she is awake now and has been for awhile now." Caleb announced, as he reclined back into the pillows, still holding me close.

"I'll come to check on Miss Parry."

The speaker turned off, and oddly the nurse walked right in, making me jump a little in surprise.

Caleb stood up off the bed, as the nurse walked over to me.

"Are you having any pains, Miss. Parry?" The nurse asked, looking at the machines that were attached to me.

"No, not really," I answered looking over at her.

"You're a lot better off than your brother," she sighed, and looked over at me.

She then looked over at Caleb, but quickly looked back down at me," You look fine, and I doubt the doctor will have any doubts. I'll bring in your clothes back here, and get the doctor to sign your dismissal."

I nodded in thanks, while she walked out of the room, leaving Caleb and I alone once again.

But as I looked over at Caleb, I noticed his eyes were fading back to his normal coloring.

I scowled at him, but he just smirked," You're obviously fine, and we need to get you to some place safe."

"And where would that be?" I asked scowling, looking over at him. As far as I was concerned there was no place safe around here.


	22. Illusion

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Illusion

"Celeste, what are you doing here?" Evelyn asked, as she looked over at Caleb and me from her seat in her lounge chair, where she smoked a cigarette and drank her sweet liquor.

"She's staying the night," Caleb answered, holding a bag of clothing for me, while I held another bag, which contained my dress for the Fall Fest, plus bathroom things. "Pogue was in an accident and she doesn't need to be alone, since her folks are out. You know with that real estate thing."

Evelyn looked at me curiously, before she stood up and scuttled over to me, giving me a loving hug. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need too," she whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, Evelyn," I smiled, while Caleb, handed me my bag of clothes, and whispered in my ear," Go make yourself comfortable in my room. I need to talk to my mom."

I nodded, while I gave Evelyn a nod of appreciation, before I scuttled up the stairs to Caleb's bedroom.

Of course, I hadn't been in Caleb's room for some time, since we refrained going into one another's rooms as we got older. You know like a code of privacy (we used this code a lot with Reid, since he had a tendency of just sneak into people's bedrooms, since he always thought he was allowed to do whatever he wanted). Thus I promised myself I wouldn't snoop around his room, and would simply make myself comfortable, after I was finished setting up my stuff.

So I did. I placed my bathroom bag upon his bathroom counter, and placed my luggage of clothing upon a table next to his bed.

I then gave a weary look around, making I was the only one in this room, and that no one was coming towards this bedroom. And with much haste, I stripped myself of my dirty clothing, and quickly pulled on my fresh garments (aka appropriate pajamas).

But the sudden sound of voices shouting, forced me to step outside of Caleb's bedroom, down the stairs. There I crept onto the landing, looking around the bend, where I stealthily listened to the argument I overheard.

"Caleb, you are going to ruin your life, just like your father did! You need to get others to help you!" Evelyn then stopped to take a quick breath," You can not face this man alone! At least have Celeste fight with you! Her powers could help!"

"I'm not putting Celeste in that situation, mother," Caleb growled back, slamming his fists against something solid.

"Then call up the other fathers and have your father give you his powers!"

I held my breath in shock. No one, and I mean no one, ever spoke of giving another their powers. It was like an unforgivable sin of sorts.

"I will not do that!" Caleb shouted back, making me flinch slightly.

"Caleb…" Evelyn paused and I saw her sigh in defeat and sit down upon her seat. "I don't want to loose you like I did with your father. Please understand I just want you to be safe, when you go and try to reason with this boy and try to stop him from hurting Celeste."

I looked back at Caleb, why hadn't he told me before that he was going to fight Chase. I bet he didn't want me to worry, but it was too late now I was already worrying

Caleb silently looked down at his feet, obviously not willing to say more.

At this point I decided to make myself known, as I loudly stepped down the stairs like a child would, making sure they knew I was coming down.

I smiled as I looked up at them, only to see Evelyn giving me a weary smile, and Caleb walked pass me and up the stairs.

I gave him a concerned look, but he just ignored me, as he walked away, leaving me with his mother.

I looked over at her and questioned, quietly," What's his problem?"

She sighed and patted the spot upon the couch next to her. "Sit down, hun."

I obediently nodded, and took my seat next to her, while I waited to hear what she had to say to me.

She then took a sip from her brandy, and looked over at William's picture that sat upon the table.

I didn't dare to look at it, I didn't want to remind myself of the possible response that this magic could have upon Caleb, my brother, and the other boys.

"He likes you," she murmured, making me tilt my head to the side as I looked up at her," he really does care for you, a lot."

I starred at her for a second, unsure as to what I would say to her.

She then giggled," You know, I met William when I was eighteen. He was a real charmer. But very protective."

She then looked over at me, and cooed," Caleb has the same look his father wore when anyone would talk about me to him. Caleb wears that same look, when he and I were talking about you."

I smiled and cooed," And why were you talking about me?"

"You know very well why," she sighed, before whispering," I must admit I am very reluctant to believe this. Maybe you could…I don't know do a trick or something like that for me."

I lightly laughed, and took her hand," I wouldn't mind doing a trick for you."

I then thought to myself for a moment as for what I should do, and then it came to me.

I held my hand over her beautifully manicured fingernails, and let my magic change her nail color to a vibrant green. Her favorite color.

As I pulled back my hand for her to see her nails, she gasped loudly, before gasping, like a little girl," Is that real?"

I shook my head, and shook her hand slightly, and instantly her nail color faded away back to what they were before. "No. It's just an illusion."

She smiled back up at me, and nudged my shoulder with her shoulder," You, my girl, are a talented creature."

I shrugged my shoulders in agreement. "But your son is more honorable in his actions than I am."

Evelyn reached up and brushed back my bangs, while cooing," I doubt you will believe me, but most of those…honorable actions you see my son doing. They're for you. And for you alone."

I rolled my eyes, truly finding that hard to believe, since Caleb was a good man all on his own, and didn't need me to help encourage him to do so.

"William was the same way to me," she mused again, looking over at her husband's picture, once again.

Suddenly I overheard the echo of footsteps, making me and Evelyn look up at the stairs to show Caleb, who looked much more at ease with himself.

"Celeste," Caleb spoke up, as he looked over at me," you should probably go lay down. After all the doctor said you need to rest, just to be safe that you didn't hurt yourself too badly, during the accident."

"What accident?" Evelyn gawked at me, taking my hand, as she looked over at me.

Caleb answered, still standing up the landing," She was with Pogue during the accident."

I silently stood up, knowing Caleb was right. Anyways, I might be able to take advantage of his concern for me, and see if I can ask him about what happened while I was in the hospital. And when was he going to fight Chase and how.

"Oh my god," Evelyn gasped again looking up at me," Do you want anything Celeste? Do you need anything? Are you in pain? I have some pain killers-"

"I fine, Evelyn," I interrupted her with a reassuring smile. "Trust me, I'm fine. But if I need anything, I know all I need to come and find you or just boss called around."

I lightly giggled at my comment, and glanced back over at Caleb, who was looking back down at the ground, obviously just wanting me to get up stairs and away from his mother.

I sighed in defeat and gave Evelyn a hug and kiss, before wishing her a good night's rest. Then, rather reluctantly, I made my way back up stairs, with Caleb following behind me like a protective Labrador.

It only made me miss that smiling Cheshire Cat even more than usually. Because in these dark times, all I wanted was to see him smile. Then I knew everything was going to be okay.


	23. Once Upon a Dream

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Once Upon a Dream

I restlessly rolled over on Caleb's bed, holding his nice warm blankets close to me.

I hadn't been able to sleep at all. For all that fear about Chase had grown severely, making me start to question everything around me. I was becoming very very paranoid. Too paranoid for my own good. So paranoid I'm sure it was unhealthy.

The light drizzle of rain upon the window only increased my anxiousness, making me think each noise I heard belonged to Chase. But I should have known better. After all I was staying the night in an old house. And old houses make noises all of their own.

I overheard Caleb grunt quietly to himself in his sleep, from where he slept upon his large couch, where he insisted to sleep.

But I didn't mind much. I just felt bad he had to give up his bed for me. But in the end it was his life, and this was his decision.

I glanced over at him from my spot on the bed. He was sound asleep, or at least he looked to be. I only envied him for this.

But it still bothered me, even more, that he ignored me when I asked him my questions earlier about what had happened between him and Chase. That was infuriating, and I ended up giving him the silent treatment as well.

Yet another creek of the floors made me roll over onto my other side to see if there was anyone behind me.

But body begged for sleep, as I looked out the rainy window. Yet my mind was racing with thoughts of danger and worry, making it impossible for me to even take a small nap.

Then a loud thud of something outside this bedroom made me squeak quietly, as I sat up and ran over to Caleb. Like a child would when they had a bad nightmare. But metaphorically speaking, I was in a bad dream.

I grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him, trying to wake him up.

Have I ever mentioned that Caleb is extremely heavy to move? It took a lot of energy for me to even give him one simple shack.

"What?" Caleb tiredly inquired, as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"I heard a noise," I lamely answered. "Outside the bedroom. Maybe you should check it out."

But that same thud noises repeated itself, making me silently jump again, and announced to Caleb, in a scared tone," See! That's the noise!"

"It was just the heater, Celeste." Caleb opened his eyes and looked up at me, with a rather tired expression, looking like he hadn't slept a wink, just like me. "It always makes that kind of noise, when it is turning on or off."

"Are you sure?" I trilled in worry, as I retracted my hands from him, and nervously crossed my arms.

"Yes," Caleb took a deep breath, still he seemed groggy," I'm sure that's what it is."

I sighed in defeat, and began to trudge back over to his bed, only to hear Caleb grunt," And you really need to get some sleep. All of your tossing and turning is keeping me awake."

"Really?" I asked looked back at him, sort of surprised he had been awake.

"Yeah," Caleb rubbed his temples with one of his hands, while he kept his eyes on me. "So please just try to sleep."

"I can't," I lamely answered once again, turning around to face him. "I keep hearing noises, and frankly I am getting really…paranoid."

Caleb was silently for a second, before I saw him push his back against the back of the couch, as if was making room next to him. "Come here, Celeste."

I looked back up at Caleb in shock for a second, trying to see if he was really offering for me to lay down next to him, or if I was just imagining things.

I crept closer to the couch, only to see Caleb lift up some of the blanket he slept under, as if he was actually telling me to lay down besides him.

"Are you sure?" I asked again, this time more quietly, with a more shy and meek voice. After all, this was probably the first time I had ever slept next to a guy, in such an intimate setting. Plus we were both in our pajamas.

"If it makes you stop moving, and makes you fall asleep," Caleb smiled through the darkness up at me, making me remember the Cheshire Cat," then yes."

So, without a second more, I got underneath the blanket, cuddled closer to Caleb, while his arm lovingly lowered the blanket on top of me, leaving his arm draped over my body.

I curiously glanced up at Caleb, who was adjusting himself upon the coach, and actually pulling me closer to him.

Caleb then closed his eyes, and whispered in a low but smooth tone," Now try to sleep."

"I'll try," I whispered back, only to feel his lips press against my forehead, letting a wave of reassurance go through my body.

I smiled to myself, leaning closer to Caleb, letting my arms shyly and naively wrap around him.

But I doubted Caleb was bothered by it, for in return he wrapped his other arm around me and intertwined our legs with one another.

I closed my eyes, letting this feeling sink into me. I really did feel protected, safe, cared for, and loved. And oddly enough, all of those paranoid noises seem to stop, and the rain's drizzle no longer irritated me.

It was like the world was almost perfect now. Almost like I could see to top of the rabbit hole, and just missed reaching the top by mere inches, maybe even centimeters.

"Better?" Caleb murmured, as I heard sleep beginning to take over his voice.

"Much better," I smirked to myself, resting my head against his chest.

I guess this was the Wonderland I had been looking for all along.


	24. The Dream Is Over

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

The Dream is Over

"Caleb?" I questioned, tiredly, as I rolled over, only to find myself not falling off of the couch.

Instantly I opened my eyes to see why I hadn't, and I found myself sleeping upon the bed.

I sat up quickly, hopping that me sleeping next to Caleb's side wasn't just a dream and that it really had happened.

But the blankets were unceremoniously thrown across the couch, and Caleb was nowhere to be seen or heard. Once again I was beginning to feel that wave of panic take over my body, making my heart beat a thousand miles a minutes.

"Caleb?" I called back out in a shaky voice, as I pulled my legs out of the blankets.

I unsurely stepped onto the floor, and for a single second I enjoyed the warm sun shinning through his large windows down upon me. But I was even happier it was Saturday, which meant there was no school and Fall Fest was today.

Yet…today was Caleb's birthday and he was ascending. Which meant Chase could begin to hunt Caleb.

I then stood up, and quietly crept across the cold wooden floor, praying that they wouldn't creek under my feet.

I glanced into Caleb's private bathroom, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It didn't even look like Caleb had used it this morning.

Suddenly I heard a series of heavy footsteps making me look up at the door.

I ran with as much speed as I could over to the door and locked it, pressing my back against the door, thinking of back up plans incase it was Chase who was walking up the stairs towards Caleb's room.

The door then began to shake behind me, making me squeak in worry, as my eyes wildly darted about the room as I tired to formulate a plan.

I would run do a running jump out of Caleb's window, using my powers to help me land and run. From there I could plan step two.

"Celeste?" The door jiggled again," Hey Celeste are you up, its Caleb."

I pursed my lips, and questioned through the door," This is just precautionary, but I'm going to ask you a question to see if you're Caleb or not. Got it?"

I heard a sigh of impatience," Fine, Celeste."

I then crossed my arms and thought, as I looked around the room further, trying to think of a question to ask him.

But then I spotted the couch.

"What happened last night?"

"Do you mean before or after you came to my house?"

"After."

Caleb sighed and questioned again," Before or after you talked with my mother?"

"After," I smirked, waiting to hear his answer.

Caleb then answered somberly," Well you wouldn't stop asking me about the meeting with Chase, but I think you eventually got the idea I didn't want to walk about it. After that you probably didn't sleep for several hours, keeping me awake. Then you freaked out about the heater turning on." Caleb then paused and answered with a much more light hearted tone, and softer voice," Then I told you to lay down with me, and you actually fell asleep and stopped moving. Thus allowing me to sleep."

"And what happened this morning?" I tapped my foot on the ground, with an uncontrollable smiling taking over my lips and cheeks. I was happy to know at least last night wasn't a dream.

"I woke up, changed, moved you over to the bed, made myself breakfast, and called Reid and Tyler to come over before Fall Fest."

With that I quietly unlocked the door and peered through the doorway, looking back up at Caleb.

I gave him a smile, as if I hadn't forced him to stand there and answer my question, and got up on the tips of my toes, giving Caleb a small kiss upon his lips. "Happy birthday".

Caleb just chuckled, as he looked down at me," My birthday's not until tonight, Celeste."

I rolled my eyes, and sauntered back into the room," Whatever, Caleb. It's still your birthday today. Now let me go change and find your birthday gift."

Caleb muttered something under his breath, while he trudged into the room, shutting the door behind him, as I began to pick out my clothes for today.

The room was silent for several minutes; oddly bring back last night's tension, when he didn't answer my questions. Thus, to avoid any more awkwardness I went into the bathroom and changed, also doing the rest of my morning rituals in there.

But the silence was broken by Caleb," When the guys come over later, I'll explain everything."

In an absent minded manor, I combed my hair, thinking about what Caleb could possibly say. I was becoming paranoid, anxious, and nervous again, all at the same flippin' time.

This was really starting to get irritating.

"Celeste?"

"Yeah," I answered back, as I finally stopped combing my hair.

Caleb took a deep breath, and finally said," I might not be going to Fall Fest with you, tonight."

"What!?" I uncontrollably asked, starring at the closed bathroom door. "Why?"

This couldn't be happening! Just when Caleb and I were actually breaking some ground on our relationship, he backs out of it.

"Celeste," I heard him coo upon the other side," I'll explain later. But I might and I might not be able to make it tonight."

"Are Reid and Tyler going?"

But he reluctantly sighed, and answered," I'll explain everything later. I promise."

I sourly began to do my make up. Why was I being tormented like this?! All of my life I had been keeping secrets, and just when I decided not to keep them hidden anymore, people started keeping secrets from me. This was so infuriating!

And I felt my grip slipping, in my rabbit hole. I was going back to that place that I didn't like and didn't want to be in.

All I wanted was a normal life, or at least a semi-normal life.


	25. It Ends Tonight

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

It Ends Tonight

I quietly trudged down the stairs from Caleb's bedroom, down to the "welcoming room", which is where his mother spent all of her time drinking and smoking.

But I felt a impending doom of sorts, as I headed down the stairs in my new baby blue, sleeveless dress, which had a little shorter than knee length skirt (more like mid thigh length), and a thick black ribbon going around my waist, which was tied in a elegant bow on my back.

And to be honest, I thought I looked like Alice, but in a more modern sense, due to my hair being up in a stylish bun, with little rhinestones and ribbon intertwined, and cute black heels.

"So you guys understand, right?" Caleb suddenly spoke up, making me stop in my step, and listen to the conversation he was having with Tyler, Reid, and his mother.

It was silent for a couple of seconds, before I overheard Evelyn pipe," Caleb, you can't do this alone! We have to go to the others."

"We can't do that."

I quietly sat down upon the stair, listening to the conversation going on down below.

"He'll kill us all, including you." Caleb spoke quietly, yet trying to express to his mother that this was the only way," Pogue was the final warning."

"We have to go to your father." Evelyn pleaded, making me bit my tongue.

William loved Caleb, don't get me wrong, but…I don't know if he would be willing to help Caleb or even…give his powers over to Caleb.

"No," Caleb hissed," I know what you're thinking; Mother, and you know what'll happen."

"But he loves you," Evelyn pleaded again, almost as if she was trying to make herself believe that too.

I heard Caleb take a deep breath before grunting," Well, then, he'll die with that secret."

But that simple comment made my heart break. His father loved him, dearly, but had blinded by the powers of magic. But it was obvious Caleb didn't feel loved.

Everything was silent for almost a minute, leaving me plenty of time to try and recollect my thoughts and sympathies for Caleb and William.

"Where's Celeste?" Tyler questioned, breaking the silence.

"Upstairs, changing," Evelyn announced, as I heard the distinct sound of someone sitting down upon a chair.

Evelyn then growled to the boys, acting the way I wished my mother would act," You should have never, ever, let this happen. You boys know she is unique, the last of her kind you could say. She shouldn't have ever been involved in this or released her secret to you."

"You're wrong," Caleb suddenly spoke up. "Without her speaking up we wouldn't have even known that Chase could possibly be the descendant of the Putnam family. And none of us can change the past…"

Caleb then took another breath and continued," And you all now, he is using her against me."

I leaned forward slightly interest. How was Chase using me against Caleb? Other than the fact that if Chase gets his powers then I'm going to be Chase's slave.

"It's got to stop." Caleb finished, making me scowl in frustration.

Why was this happening to me! Why was Chase using me against Caleb? How was he? And what was Caleb planning to do tonight?

"I want you, two, to take Celeste to the dance." Caleb quietly announced," I'll meet you there. I don't think he'll try anything in the open."

"Would you just let us help you?" Reid groaned," And Celeste has got strong powers. All of us combined could whop his ass! You know we've got your back."

"I know you do," Caleb reassured, but he added seriously," But please, just for once, do what I ask."

Everything went silent again, making me sigh in defeat. I hated not knowing what was happening, especially when my life, Caleb's life, and everyone else I loved was in the balance.

"What is taking Celeste so long?" Tyler asked once again, while I still sat upon the stairs pouting.

"I'll go check on her," Caleb sighed, but still I didn't move, as I sat there. I didn't see the point in even moving I had no power over my life any more.

I heard Caleb's feet moving towards the stairs, towards my hiding place, while everyone else remained quiet below.

But as he became closer to more frustrated I became with him and everyone else. They were telling me anything. And all I knew was that I was supposed to go to Fall Fest with Reid and Tyler, while my date went and did something else. Probably risking his life to save the world.

Suddenly I felt Caleb's warm hands touch my shoulders, and coo," Celeste?"

"Some date you are," I sourly spat, as I looked up at his eyes, daring him to explain himself.

But Caleb didn't say anything, nor did he move. In fact all he did was stare at me.

"How is Chase using me as a weapon against you?" I questioned, while I kept glaring at him.

Caleb then sighed, and sat down next to me," He casted a spell on you, after he had attacked you and Pogue."

"What?" I gasped, looking at him. This couldn't be happening me!

Caleb placed his hand upon my cheek, and cooed," He casted a spell of paranoia on you. He is trying to drive you to the brink. And by tonight, this spell is supposed to take full affect."

"Paranoia?" I frowned. I could have come up with a spell ten times better than that.

Caleb sighed and continued in a serious tone," It's going to drive you insanity, by midnight. You could get so paranoid that you will eventually want to kill yourself. He is trying to make you put down your guard so he can get to you. Because he could separate you from us then. Do you understand now?"

I somberly sighed, and pulled my face away from Caleb. I guess that is why I'm not being left alone. I'm supposed to go berserk and kill myself. Great…

"What are you going to do while I'm with Reid and Tyler?" I asked, trying to keep my composure, but I was starting to feel that annoying feeling of paranoia creep back into my mind.

Caleb sighed and stood up," I'm going to Putnam Barn. But I promise I'll see you back at Fall Fest."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and scowled. How could he act so nonchalant about something this serious?

Caleb then held out his hand for me to take, but I refused it and stood up on my own.

How could I trust a man to help me up off the ground, if he won't tell me the full truth about anything?

I pushed my way past him and down the stairs into the welcoming room.

"You look beautiful, my dear," Evelyn weakly smiled, as she noticed I was coming down with Caleb trialing behind me. But I'm also sure that I probably looked very angry.

"Thanks," I grumbled back, as I marched over to the front door. "Let's get this party over with."

But I was to angry with myself and with Caleb to even pay heed to Caleb saying," Can you give us a second?"


	26. Love Conquers All, Right?

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Love Conquers All, Right?

"Why can't I go with you?" I begged, reluctantly letting my emotions spill, as Caleb and I stood in front of his home, where he had stopped me from walking my way to the school.

Caleb held me tighter," I won't risk you. Not again."

"Caleb, I'm scared," I whimpered, letting it slip how much Chase's spell had been working on me.

"Don't be," Caleb cooed, again, as he retracted me from his arms and lowered his face to my level. "I'll see you soon. I promise."

"You better," I growled, as I feebly whipped a tear away from my eyes, with the back of my hand.

Caleb then chuckled lightly, and took a hold of my chin," Don't cry over me. I'm not worth your tears. I don't want to be the cause of those tears either."

I starred at him unsurely, wishing I had the guts to tell him how much I cared for him and how…I loved him. I felt helpless.

Damn that spell. It was working to well. I felt like some woman with extreme PMS. Grr…

"Celeste," I focused back upon Caleb's eyes," please don't do anything until I come back. I don't want anything to happen that could possibly ruin all of this for us."

I nodded, even though in the back of my mind I was already planning ways to lose Reid and Tyler so I could go after Caleb.

"Caleb," I spoke up, making him nod in return, while I took a deep breath. I tried to force my mouth open to him and tell him that I loved him, but my mouth couldn't.

So instead, I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow (and for all I knew there could be possibly be no tomorrow for me).

Caleb wrapped his arms protectively around me, as he lifted me up slightly, so he could kiss me easier.

But we stood there for what seemed to be hours, just simply kissing one another refusing to let go or open our eyes.

Suddenly Tweedledee and Tweedledum came to ruin what could be my last kiss with Caleb.

"You guys," Reid reluctantly spoke up," we should get going, if we're going to do what we planned."

I broke the kiss and rested my head upon Caleb's chest. I listened to Caleb's heart beat one last time, before he unwrapped his arms from around me and kissed my forehead.

Caleb then took my hand, and nodded to Reid and Tyler, who led the way to Tyler's SUV.

Caleb opened the back door for me, not saying a word, not even bothering to look up at me.

I felt the tears beginning to boil back up inside of me, while Caleb retracted his hand from mine, shutting the car door.

I looked down at my lap in shame, trying to keep myself from crying.

"Be careful," Caleb reminded Tyler and Reid, who sat down in the front seats. "I'll call you."

"You too, man," Reid saluted him, as Tyler buckled his seat belt and quickly drove away, before I could even look up at Caleb and wish him good bye.

I wished I could go with Caleb and fight along his side and help him. But for now all I could hope was that our love was strong enough to help give him the courage to fight for us and the rest of Ipswich.

The only question was, could love conquer all?


	27. Slip Away

**Daughter of Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Slip Away

The bell rang, as Tyler and Reid stood on either side of me, both holding my arms, like I was the date for both Reid and Tyler tonight.

I tried to ignore the curious stares, while I anxiously looked up at the clock that loomed over the school.

Each second that ticked by was one second closer to Caleb's birthday and his ascension. And with those passing seconds, also came closer to his impending doom.

I was going to loose Caleb, unless I did something. Chase was way too powerful for Caleb to stop on his own. He was going to need some help, of people who had already ascended. Like me…

And to be honest, I could care less about this spell Chase put on me.

"Stop," Reid complained for a second, as he reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone, unhooking his arm from mine.

"What?" I growled, obviously still upset that my date couldn't escort me tonight because he was off trying to save the world BY HIMSELF.

Reid answered his phone, before telling me," Stay right here!"

Reid and Tyler then both stepped away from me, leaving me to stand alone, under a tree, not more than five feet away from them.

But that meant I finally had my chance to spirit myself away from this Fall Fest.

I quietly slid my heels off of my feet, and stepped onto the ground, knowing heels wouldn't help me, when I'm trying to fight Chase, or at least sneak up on him and Caleb.

Then I let my eyes go aflame as I chose my destination. Putnam Barn.

See, I really hate this teleporting thing. At first it makes you feel really dizzy and nauseous, as you feel yourself fading away into mist. Second reason why I hate it is, unless you are specific about where you want to land, you can find yourself in a nasty situation.

I just hoped to god that the spot I chose, wasn't already seen or been demolished by Caleb and Chase.

Still, this was my time to prove myself, and my time to shine. I wasn't going any longer be Pogue's little (twin) sister, who his helpless and needs to Boys of Ipswich to protect her wherever she goes. I wasn't going to be that stupid little girl, who got into the backseat of a car with Aaron, just to try and pacify my love for Caleb.

I was going to accept who I was, and I was going to make sure that Chase knew this…

I am the Daughter of Ipswich, the first witch since Mary Parry. Mary Parry, the witch who died mere days before her wedding, and still her lover's love for her lasted past her death and his. Let's be frank, I have my share of battle wounds, and I'm not afraid to hide them any longer. I was ready to climb out of the hole that led to Wonderland, and face my fears. I'm not going to let some little boy, who thinks he is king of the world, come in a ruin my life. And I'm not letting anyone lay a finger on my boys, friends, or family. Especially not Caleb.

And maybe…just maybe…I might tell Caleb that I love him.


	28. Happy Birthday, Caleb

**Daughter of ****Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Happy Birthday, Caleb

The rain wildly pounded down upon the walls of the shaky barn, as I landed, awkwardly and ungracefully upon a pile of hay. I just prayed that no one was able to hear me land upon the hay over the rain.

But as I lay there, I looked around myself for a second. I was on the ground floor, in the back, hidden by several barrels filled with god knows what.

Yet, I heard someone land upon the rotting wood floor above me, making me hold my breath, as I heard the feet walk around, but things went quiet again.

But the barn door opened, only to reveal Caleb standing there, looking drenched and obviously very upset.

He ventured deeper and deeper into the barn, making me want to burst in paranoia. I knew something was going to happen to him, but what…I didn't know.

"You know," Chase's voice suddenly echoed, making my stomach flip in nervousness, I was defiantly feel the ware and tare of Chase's spell upon me. "I'm just getting the feeling that, you're not gonna keep up your end of the bargain. So I took out a little insurance policy."

Chase then chuckled deviously for a second, before adding," Celeste should be just starting to feel the extreme end of paranoia, and in an hour from now she will be dead."

But he was right, my scull felt like it was splitting in two, with the paranoid whispers that were being forced into my ears. The whispers were telling me that I should just end my life now, before someone or something else does.

"She did look quiet stunning tonight, when I saw her with your crones."

But then I felt Chase power up and transport himself to the other side of the barn, and shout," If you try to communicate with her or summon her in any manor, I will not hesitate to kill her."

I gulped quietly, as I feebly held my head between both of my hands.

"So why don't we get down to business, since you know all of the rules now?" Chase taunted again.

I watched, sadly, as Caleb's eyes went black.

But a wave of sudden paranoia raced through my veins as the barn creaked and shook, showing its old memories of the Ipswich families and how the Putnam family was killed in here.

"Witchy," Chase chuckled, as the barn began to stop shaking, but the rain still violently hammered against the barn.

"Opps," Chase paused before chuckling again," Did I just say, 'witch'?"

But still Caleb stood there unfazed, causing Chase sigh," All right. Tell you what. I'll make this easy for you. How about an accident? You lose control of your car on the way to the pathetic little dance. Trust me. I'm good at car and motorcycle accidents."

My heart dropped at I realized he was planning how to dispose of Caleb's body, when he was finished with him.

"Everyone'll miss you. They'll say great things about you. But only the Covenant will know the real truth. But, to them, you'll become a legend. Along with your little girlfriend."

Chase then cleared his voice and dramatically acted," The ones who gave their lives for them."

"How about you leave Celeste alone, and I let you live out your life?" Caleb shouted back, trying to seem superior.

But I watched as Chase floated up into the air, so he could stand upon the railing, correcting," How about I make you my 'weyotch', and you let Celeste take care of herself?"

"I'll never will you my power!" Caleb argued, gritting his teeth slightly. "Nor will I let you touch Celeste!"

"Then," Chase Paused and smirked," then it looks like trouble Celeste."

"I'll never let that happen," Caleb growled.

Chase sighed, and grunted," Fine. Let's do it your way. But first…"

Suddenly my head felt like it was splitting into two again.

I bit my tongue in pain, and curled up into a small ball in pain. I wasn't in pain from my paranoia, but it actually felt like someone was trying to pull apart my head.

But I felt blood draw from my tongue, as bit down harder, trying to stop myself from screaming or crying.

"I'm going to make sure Pogue's sister understands that her time is ticking. Tick tock. Tick tock." Chase teased, wagging his finger from side to side, before I heard a sudden "Boom".

I forced myself up to see what had just happened, only to see Caleb being thrown against a pole, which was crushed under his body weight. Thus both Caleb and the wooden beam fell down onto the ground in a loud painful thud.

Chase jumped down off of the railing, as Caleb began to crawl out from under the rubble.

I began to ignore my pain, when I saw Chase through another ball of energy directly at Caleb, as he lay upon the ground.

This wasn't a fair fight! This was wrong! You don't ever hit someone when they're down. But I doubted Chase knew the rules of gentlemanly conduct.

Chase then stomped his foot upon the ground, instantly causing a wave of energy to race towards Caleb, who groaned and moaned loudly in pain, as the third wave hit him.

"Like taking candy from a baby."

But suddenly Caleb jumped up into the air, looking like spider man for a second, while chase jumped back and threw another ball of energy towards him.

But he missed, as Caleb grabbed onto a railing, yet Chase hit him, and fourth time, causing Caleb to fall back down upon the ground, with a cat like ease.

But Chase had the upper hand and hit Caleb's feet, forcing Caleb to jump up again and land back down upon the ground, obviously completely lost as to where Chase was located at.

But Chase threw another ball of energy towards Caleb, who did a James Bond-equse maneuver, rolling across the floor as he dodged it.

Yet as Caleb stood back up, Chase held up bother of his hands, as long, jelly fish like, tentacles extended from his fingers, going through Caleb's chest, and lifting him up into the air. Yet his feet were still being dragged across the ground, as Chase pulled Caleb closer to him.

Caleb looked to be in a complete daze, as Chase inched him closer and closer, until he was within arms reach of Chase.

But Chase had another idea.

Caleb was then thrown back in one violent wave of power, flying up into the air, through the bottom of a balcony and landed upon another.

"Get up, Caleb. Fight." I begged under my breath, as I became numb to my own pain, trying to save my energy to save Caleb, if I needed too.

"Easy as pie," Chase taunted, as he stood behind Caleb, obviously since he had teleported himself.

Caleb quickly jumped up onto his feet, only to come face-to-face with another power ball.

Caleb went flying through the railings, and was pinned against the beam, directly across from me. Dangling high above the ground.

I heard Chase's feet, move around quietly, directly above my head.

That was when I noticed Caleb's eyes tiredly scan the area in front of him.

But our eyes met.

I didn't bother to hide myself from Caleb, as I looked back at him, bitter sweetly. I gave him a small smile, not wanting his last image of me to be of me crying over him.

But before Caleb could make any sort of response, a bolt of lightening came towards Caleb.

But I knew this wasn't lightening. It was the source of our powers when we ascended.

Caleb screamed out in pain, as the powers rushed through his veins for the first time. Just like I had.

I remember how scared I was and how confused I was. I wanted someone to save me and stop this pain. But Caleb wouldn't have a chance to whimper and whine like I was able to do. Instead he would have to fight.

Happy Birthday, Caleb.

* * *

_I have received a PM about me needing to put up a notice that I do not own any of the characters. But I have one thing I wish to say, it is obvious, when you are posting upon a fanfic website that you do not own any of the story or characters. Now, I wish to apologize if I have offended anyone. But I also wish for people to know that I am planning planning on writing a squeal. If anyone has any idea about what should happen, or when it should occur, I am willing to hear suggestions and will post your name upon the chapters that you have helped write. _

_Enjoy!  
_


	29. Facing The King of Hearts

**Daughter of ****Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Facing The King Of Hearts

"Are we ascending?"

I quickly looked over at Chase, as he approached Caleb's twisted, yet floating form.

"Finally!" Chase shouted, as he threw a small power ball at Caleb to see if he was still protected by the "source" or not. And he still was.

Chase sighed angrily, before taunting," Scary, huh, Caleb. This new power you get when you ascend? Frankly, I don't think you're cut out for it. So why don't we just call it a night? Just say the words."

But before he could continue, Caleb's powers rushed into him for one last time, before he exploded. But it wasn't piece of his body that were ripped apart, instead droplets of water.

But the droplets recollected, as Caleb's body fell back onto the ground.

Yet Caleb knew what he had to do. And he sent a wave of power towards Chase, which he deflected and hit a lantern, which caught some of the hay on fire.

Caleb sent Chase another wave of power, sending Chase up into the air.

Yet as Chase landed, Caleb mimicked Chase's ways of attack, and hit his feet, causing Chase to fall over into a pile of hay near me.

I quietly scuttled away from him, as he regained his compose and stood back up.

"Okay, I'm a little impressed," Chase groaned," Not bad."

"Thanks."

I realized Caleb was now standing next to me, and sent a wave of power towards Chase, who went flying through the old remains of the barn.

Yet when I looked back up at Caleb, he was gone and now floating up in the air.

Chase then chuckled, teasingly," Trying to impress me, huh?"

But Caleb sent him another ball of energy, which Chase easily dodged.

Caleb descended back down onto the ground, near Chase.

But Chase levitated an old plow, and threw it at Caleb, who jumped up into the air and dodged it.

Caleb then sent several tridents towards Chase, which he dodged each.

I could tell Caleb was obviously upset that this wasn't done already. But I knew better. I knew Chase would try to run Caleb down, until he was completely useless.

Caleb sent one ball of energy towards Chase, who caught it with both of his hands, and taunted Caleb, as he spun the ball around in his hands.

Chase then threw the ball back at Caleb's stunned figure, and Caleb went tumbling back into a pile of old wooden planks.

I bit my tongue in worry, watching as Chase took step after step towards Caleb's unmoving form.

"Get up," I whispered under my breath," get up."

But Caleb pushed back some of the wood, and struggled to get out.

I sadly watched him as he crawled out of the wood, and across the dirt pressed ground.

Caleb let his eyes travel over towards me, as he tried to get up from the ground.

But he was pushed back down by a hammer of Chase's power. Yet still Caleb's eyes still remained on me.

I could tell he wasn't going to give up, but he was going to die if someone didn't break them up.

Chase walked closer to Caleb, who quickly pulled his eyes away from me, trying to keep my hidden spot safe from Chase.

Chase quietly squatted down next to Caleb, blocking my vision of Caleb's body. "You ready to say uncle?"

"I'm ready for you to go to hell," Caleb answered with a raw tone in his voice.

Chase smirked to himself, as he stood up, raising his left arm up in the air, sending Caleb up into the air as well.

I felt my heart break, yet again, as Caleb was thrown through the window and outside.

I pinched my eyes shut for a second.

Why wasn't I helping him? Why couldn't I help him? Chase had ruined my life! And now he was hurting everyone else I loved! And he was trying to break Caleb!

I swallowed my nervousness and that irritating feeling of paranoia, along with my pain, and told myself…

I was going to help Caleb. Even if he didn't want me too. I was going to face the King of Hearts! And I was going to bring him down.

Chase walked pass me and out of the barn, allowing me to stand up from my hiding spot and creep behind him, knowing better than to use my powers to levitate behind him.

"Just say the words," Chase told Caleb's limp body, as Caleb laid across the ground, soaking up the monsoon rain. "Say the words, and it's all over."

Chase stepped up next to Caleb's head, while I continued to walk up behind him, as he fell to his knees and held the sides of Caleb's head.

"Come on! Say it!" Chase shouted," Say the words!"

But Caleb didn't say anything, thus Chase prompted him," I…"

But my heart went aflame with anger, as Caleb repeated him," I".

"Will you…"

My face contorted into a snarl, as I tightened my hands up into fists, not at all minding that fact was dress was ruined from the water and my hair was like a wet mop upon the top of my head, while my feet were now covered in dirt, grass, leaves, and mud

"Will you," Caleb repeated.

Chase eagerly waited to hear Caleb finish his statement.

"Nothing," I finished for him, letting my voice clearly be heard by both of them, as I picked him up, just as he had done to my brother and his bike, throwing him over my head and behind me onto the ground.

Caleb quickly jumped up next to me, pulling me behind him.

Chase looked at both of us for a second, laughing," I knew you wouldn't be able to leave him alone, Celeste! I knew it!"

"And that crappy little spell of yours isn't working to well," I snapped back, pushing my way around Caleb. Despite the fact I knew eh was trying to protect me.

"We'll see about that."

My scull left like it was on fire again, but I refused to let this be shown, as I sent my own ball of energy straight towards Chase, letting my emotions now take control of my powers.

"Celeste!" Caleb reached out the pull me behind him, but Chase sent me a ball in return.

I held up my arm, blocking it, ignoring everything, except for Chase and my undying catered to kill him.

Our battle continued back and forth for several minutes, despite Caleb's shouting at me. But I doubted Chase minded actually fighting me, for he seemed to be ignoring Caleb as well.

But a sudden crack of thunder and a wave of another ascended person's power being used, made me stop fighting and look up at the sky in wonder.

"Celeste!"

I found myself being pushed out of the way, as Caleb jumped in front of me deflecting the ball of power.

He then sent his own ball of power back at Chase. But it was then I felt the same presence of multiple people using their powers, when Caleb did. Almost as if…as if…someone had given their powers to him.

Oh my god…William…

Caleb shot another power ball at Chase, whom stumbled back. One ball after another, Caleb hit Chase, who just stumbled back closer to the burning barn.

Until Chase spun around and fell back onto the ground.

Caleb lowered his arms and starred down at Chase's limp body for a second, allowing me to run up to his side, and grab his hand.

I starred down at Chase's body, holding onto Caleb's hand as tight as I could. Yet it was odd how I felt his powers sort of flow through me, as if we were sharing our powers with one another, as we held hands.

But Chase jumped up, and began firing his own a barrage of attacks towards Caleb and me, causing us to separate and run in opposite direction. Yet I felt and heard the mini explosions of each of the balls coming in contact with the earth, directly behind me.

Yet when it stopped I turned around, and found Chase on the ground and Caleb standing on the ledge, sending his own wave of powers off at Chase, who was bouncing around like a bouncy ball, not being able to defend himself.

I patted slightly, as I tried to catch my breath, but the recurring pain in my head was getting stronger and stronger, making me hold my head in pain, as I watched Chase turn around and send a ball at Caleb, who jumped off of the edge.

But when Caleb landed behind Chase upon the ground, Chase sent a large surge of his powers towards Caleb, who miraculously caught it.

I couldn't help but smile, as Chase looked at Caleb in shock.

Then as if William himself was shouting," You go, Caleb," a bolt of the "source" and struck Caleb once again, making Chase gawking even further.

Chase growled to himself, and began running towards Caleb, who was looking up at the sky.

But Caleb threw his larger ball of power at Chase's figure.

Then in slow motion I watched as the ball phased through Chase's body, with the color of it oddly different then it normally was.

Chase seemed to scream out in pain, as he went flying backwards towards the burning barn.

Then, as time sped back up, the ball of energy hit the barn and exploded, bring Chase directly into the explosion.


	30. Is This It?

**Daughter of ****Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Is This It?

The pain in my head completely disappeared.

But what I hadn't realized was that the only reason why I was even awake and standing, after using so much power was because I was fighting.

But now that I am at peace, my body decided to finally shut down.

My legs went out from underneath me, as I collapsed onto the cold, wet, grounds.

Everything was becoming fuzzy around the edges of my vision again, but I didn't feel at all worried, as my body begged for sleep.

"Celeste!"

I heard Caleb's feet running over to me, as I sought solace in the comforting sounds of the rain surrounding me.

"Celeste?" Suddenly I saw Caleb's dark figure loom above me, and felt his arms slid under me and pick me up.

"Hey," I weakly smiled up at him, resting my head against his chest. "Is it over?"

"Yeah," he answered kissing my forehead," everything's fine now."

I breathed a sigh of relief, as Caleb began walking somewhere.

"Is he dead?" I questioned quietly, trying to keep my eyes open just a second longer.

"I don't know," Caleb whispered," I don't know."

I sighed, catching a glimpse at the burning barn. I hope Chase is burning in hell right now.

"I'm going to call the fire department, and have them put out the fire." Caleb announced, while I heard something open. Like a car door.

"But for right now," he cooed, as he placed me down on a seat," Right now you need to rest."

I closed my eyes and lounged back into the seat," Will you be there when I wake up?"

"Yes," Caleb cooed, brushing a few strands of wet hair out of my face. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Good," I weakly smiled; as I felt his lips kiss my cheek one last time before I dozed off.

I was finally out of Wonderland. And in the arms of my lover.

Boy…let me tell you revenge never tasted so sweet.


	31. No Body, No Worries

**Daughter of ****Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

No Body, No Worries

The sounds of people's voices buzzing around me, along with heavy machinery being used.

I batted my eyes once or twice, trying to focus upon my surroundings, only to find myself sitting in Caleb's car, with his arm jacket wrapped securely around me.

Yet in front of me I saw a large fire engine, the burnt down barn, and Caleb sitting upon the hood of his car.

I yawned loudly, as I stretched my arms, and looked around me for another time.

People were searching the rubble and near by land, as if they were looking for something.

But a fire man walked up to Caleb, and announced," We search the entire area. We didn't find anybody."

Caleb sighed to himself, as the fireman walked on, leaving Caleb alone.

At first I became worried again, what if Chase wasn't dead? What if he was still alive?

But if this was true his spell on me wouldn't have stopped like it did.

Caleb got off of the hood of his car, turned around, and looked into the car. It was obvious he was trying to see if I was awake or not.

I smiled up at him, brushing back some of my dried and tangled locks.

Caleb smiled back at me, as he walked around to his side of the car.

I let Caleb sit down and pull on his seat belt, before I quietly whispered," So they didn't find anything?"

Caleb nodded in agreement to my question, while he discreetly raised his fingers, and the pieces of glass moved back together, forming the wind shield.

I sent Caleb another smile, while he reached back over and turned on his car.

I quietly pulled on Caleb's large jacket, softly giggle," Let's go home."

Suddenly I felt Caleb's hand upon lap, softly grabbing a hold of me hands.

But without a second thought I looked down at our hands, and lovingly laced our fingers together. I felt that familiar rush of our magic mixing together again, making me look up at him, trying to see if he felt it too.

Caleb sweetly smiled at me, looking like the Cheshire Cat I know and love.

"You know," he paused still smirking at me," you shouldn't have come."

I rolled my eyes," If you are going to be with me, you are going to have to learn that I do things my way, Mr. Cheshire Cat."

"You still remember that?" Caleb asked, obviously surprised that I remembered all the times we would play Alice in Wonderland as children.

"Of course I do," I smiled, feeling like I was glowing," It was the only time I could get you to smile."

Caleb chuckled quietly, as he still starred right into my eyes.

He then leaned over and kissed me, gently letting his lips press against mine, as if I was a China Doll.

But as our lips touched, I felt a new spark ignite between us. Making me lean away from him to see if he felt it too.

I think he did, because he seemed sort of surprised too.

"I think we should head home," I smiled, and added," In case cars starting floating around or something weird."

Caleb nodded in agreement, while still held onto my hand and began to drive away from the sight of the fire.

But as we traveled down the road, Caleb's phone began to ring.

I leaned over and picked it up, still holding onto Caleb's hand with my other hand.

"Hello?" I asked, as I answered the phone.

"Where the fuck are you two?" Reid shouted, only to have Tyler butt in, "We've been worried sick about you!"

"Where is Chase?" "Pogue is awake!" "So is Kate."

"Celeste," I knew this voice belonged to Pogue," where the hell are you, and why you did answer Caleb's phone?"

"Hey, Pogue," I chuckled," I'm fine, thank you for being so concerned about me."

"Is Caleb with you?" Pogue grunted.

I sent a glance over at Caleb, and smiled," Yeah, he is, and no you can't talk to him. He is driving."

I overheard several grunts, before Tyler inquired," Where is Chase?"

I sighed and answered quietly," We'll explain everything later. Right now, all you need to know is that Chase is gone."

I overheard several more sighs of relief, while I looked back out the window.

"Where are you guys going?" Reid asked.

I answered, with a sly smile," Caleb's house, so we can change and clean up."

"We'll meet you guys there." Pogue announced. "I just signed out by the doctor and we just dropped Kate off at the school."

"Fine," I sighed in defeat, since I would have rathered having some time alone with Caleb. Some time without being worried about something coming out of nowhere and attacking us.

"Alright, see ya," Reid chirped, letting the line go dead.

I sighed again, and placed the phone down upon my lap, while I continued to look out the window, letting my fingers gently stroke Caleb's hand I still held.

"So how is everyone?" Caleb questioned quietly.

"Pogue and Kate are out of the hospital, and Reid, Pogue, and Tyler are going to meet us back at your place, to hear what happened." I explained, as Caleb turned down the road to his house.

"Oh," Caleb commented, obviously sharing my disappointment that we weren't going to be left alone.

"Yeah, I know," I looked over at his, in agreement," But you know we have to tell them."

"I know, I know," Caleb sighed, as he turned down his long drive way.

But I didn't see his mother's car in the garage, where it usually was.

But I ignored this oddity, and got out of Caleb's car, as soon as the car was parked, and marched right up to the door, waiting for Caleb to come with a key to open it.

Yet as I stood there waiting for Caleb, I examined my thoughts. I was no longer worried about hiding my crush for Caleb, nor hiding my powers. And in an odd sense I felt closer to the boys (Caleb most of all).

Maybe this was my happy ever after.


	32. Alice Never Had This Much Fun

**Daughter of ****Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Alice Never Had This Much Fun

I knew my giggles were probably echoing through out Caleb's house, as I let my ambitions loose and enjoyed Caleb's company. In the shower…

"Caleb," I giggled again, as he teasingly reached out and grabbed me, when I tried to brush back my wet locks.

"Caleb," I giggled again, as he pulled me into his arms and held me against his chest, while his wet hair dripped down onto me," we need to clean up. The guys will be over here soon. As it is they are running late."

But Caleb didn't let me go, and kept kissing my neck teasingly. Making the old adrenaline rush through my veins, when Caleb and I stumbled into his bathroom, only to share a shower. A hot…steamy…relaxing…revealing…shower.

"Caleb," I looked up at him, putting my comb down upon the counter top. But this time, I made sure my voice reflect the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes?" He inquired, pausing his kissing, as he looked right down at me.

I smiled and reached up, to hold onto his cheek," Please go put on some clothes, before the guys come over. I really don't need my brother to see all of this, and go homicidal."

I saw his eyes scan over my face, for a couple of seconds, before sighing in defeat.

I smiled at him, and watched him over to the door, admiring his sculpted muscles.

Dear god, he is Adonis! How did a little "Alice" like me end up with a "Prince Charming" like Caleb? Sheer luck, I tell you. Sheer luck.

But when he opened the door, there, upon his bed, was sitting Reid, Pogue, and Tyler.

I felt a hot blush rush up to my cheek, as I saw my brother's obviously sickened expression. Tyler was looking down to the ground, obviously afraid to look up and see Caleb and me, who were both naked. Reid on the other hand was looking up at us smirking and chuckling, as he waved to Caleb and I.

I quickly reached over, grabbing a towel, hiding my body behind it, as Caleb stood there, still naked and shocked.

"We didn't feel like interrupting," Reid chuckled, again, while Caleb stepped forward and shut the door. Saving me from any further embarrassment, and to sort things out with the boys.

Still, I groaned from embarrassment, as I realized that my brother, Reid, and Tyler had actually been sitting in Caleb's bedroom, listening to Caleb and me…having a "very" good time in the shower.

Quickly I scrambled to brush out my hair and pull it up into a pigtail.

Suddenly a knock echoed upon the door, making me snap," What?"

"I've got your clothes," Caleb spoke quietly.

I quickly ran over to the door, stuck out my hand, and quickly took my clothes. And shut the door again.

I rushed to put on my clothes, and put on my make up. Then I stepped out the door.

As I stepped out the door, and shut it behind me, I saw Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue sitting around Caleb's couch, whispering things to one another.

I awkwardly walked over to my suitcase, pulling out my flats, and slipping right into them.

"Celeste?"

"Yes?" I asked, turning around, only to see Reid holding up my heels with a smirk.

"You left these at the Fall Fest, Cinderella."

I quickly walked over and took my heels, and pushed them into my suitcase.

"So you guys couldn't find his body?" Pogue suddenly spoke up, trying to ignore the fact that I had just had a very "randy" time in the shower with his best friend.

Caleb sighed and answered," No." He then took a deep breath and spoke," There is something else I need to tell you guys."

I closed my eyes and knew what he was going to say, as I kept my back to them. He was going to tell about William giving his powers over to Caleb.

"What?" Tyler asked, obvious curious, but afraid to ask as well.

"My father willed his powers to me."

The boys were quiet for a long time, causing me to quietly slip out of Caleb's bedroom.

They were probably going to need to have a deep and intense conversation with one another, since Caleb and William just broke a cardinal rule.

Thus, I decided I was going to check and see if Evelyn was here, so I could at least console her and tell her everything was safe now.

As I walked down the stairs, I saw Evelyn sitting upon a chair, with a bottle of brandy in her hand, starring at William's picture once again.

She looked to be at peace with William's passing. Almost as if she knew he was in a better place now.

I quickly walked over to her, and sat down next to her, instantly taking her up in a loving hug.

"Thank you," Evelyn smiled, hugging me back.

"He really did help Caleb last night. Chase is gone. Everything is back to normal." I reassured, as I kissed her cheek, in a daughterly manor.

"Not everything," she smiled, pulling out from the hug, holding my face.

I starred at her oddly for a second, but I saw Evelyn smirk," You and Caleb are prefect for each other."

I smiled in thanks, but then I saw her smirk and whisper, like she did when she was younger," You and Caleb sounded like you were having a good time, when I came in."

I blushed madly. This was probably even more embarrassing, to know Caleb's own mother hear us. "You heard us down here?"

She nodded, lightly laughing, as if it was nothing. But I knew that this woman was like a mother I never had, and I knew she was also cool enough not to repeat everything she hears.

I pulled my face out of her hands, and commented, with a smile, being as honest as possible," Well…I must send my compliments to the makers of that find product. Everything is perfectly proportioned. And I mean perfect."

Evelyn laughed at my joke, while I smiled.

I had to tell Evelyn, as to why we Caleb and I were causing such a ruckus. But I doubt that's going to be the last time Caleb and I do THAT.

But inside of me I had an evil joke in my mind.

Alice never had this much fun.


	33. Epilogue

**Daughter of ****Ipswich**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

Epilogue

"Celeste! Hey Celeste!"

I looked up over where Kate and Sarah sat in the classroom.

It was now Monday morning, two days after the fight, one day after Caleb and I decided to get a little more serious, three days after Kate and Pogue had gotten sick, three days after my coming clean about my powers, and now my second day without Chase Collins.

"Celeste, come up here." Kate waved towards me, again. "Sit by us!"

But I didn't move towards them, instead I looked back over towards my brother, Reid, Tyler, and Caleb.

Tyler and Reid walked pass me, while Pogue and Caleb walked up to me.

"You look good this morning," Caleb commented with a smile, as he leaned down and kissed my lips.

I still hadn't become accustom to how our powers seemed to flow through each other, whenever we touch one another, but I guess that is why I loved touching him. I got a high off of the exchanging of powers.

"So do you," I smirked up as him, while he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Keep it PG," Pogue grunted, bitterly," I really don't want to have to deal with you two during classes. After all it is only our second week of school."

"Don't worry, Pogue," I grinned cheekily," You won't notice a thing."

With that Caleb and I began walking up the stairs, only to receive many stares of shock. It was like none of them could have imagined Caleb and me actually being a couple.

Yet, as I sat down behind Kate and Sarah, with Caleb right next to me, they both turned around, starring at us in shock.

"When did you two…" Sarah trailed off, obvious upset that she missed a chance with Caleb.

"Friday night," Caleb answered with a smile," But we've both liked each other since way before that."

"Only since birth," I giggled, making Sarah and Kate stare at us in shock. But Caleb didn't protest to my answer, making me smile only wider.

"I really did miss a lot, while I was in the hospital," Kate whispered to herself, while Caleb leaned down and planted another kiss upon my lips, moving me as close as I possibly be too him.

Sarah then sighed and asked, obviously trying to change the subject," Have either of you seen Chase? I've been trying to get a hold with him all weekend, but-"

"Didn't you hear?" Pogue spoke up, sitting down next to me," Chase was caught in the fire on Saturday, but they can't find his body."

"Oh my god," Sarah and Kate gasped, while I just looked up at Caleb, without a care in the world.

"Yeah," Pogue said in a somewhat sarcastic tone," a real shame."

But Sarah and Kate didn't pick it up, causing me to smile up to Caleb, who still starred down at me.

"Class! Attention please!" Our teacher began to shout. "Calm down, ladies and gentlemen! We need to start our class!"

Everyone began to turn around and settle down into their seats, giving Caleb and me a moment of peace.

"I love you," Caleb mouthed to me, as he brushed my bangs out of my eyes, as the teacher began to lecture us about Chase's disappearance and how if you had noticed him to call the police, since he disappeared at the fire.

As I starred up at Caleb, I realized that quiet possibly for the rest of my life, I could be starring up at his tall, dark, and handsome face. Hearing those same exact words repeated to me in the same deep tone. I might even have kids with him, at the rate we are going, and get married to him. And I doubt that we'll leave each other's side at Harvard.

So I finally said it.

"I love you too."

This was defiantly a happily ever after that was not worth missing…


	34. Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich

* * *

_**Alright, everyone, I have finally started the sequel and will start posting it today, but please be patient and keep in mind that this is a completely original story line and I will no longer have the movie as a guide line. So don't give up hope for me, when I don't update for long periods of time. Anyways here is the title for the sequel and look for it in my story section:**_

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

**_I hope you all enjoy it and it lives up to your expectations!_**

* * *


End file.
